


Lover [zakończone]

by louisshui



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Love Confessions, Multi, Sad and Happy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisshui/pseuds/louisshui
Summary: Czas nagle stanął w miejscu, gdy trzymał jej drobną dłoń w swojej. Miał wrażenie, że ona też to poczuła. A kiedy się uśmiechnęła, wiedział, że jego serce należało do niej.dla A. x
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog.

> _Zakochiwanie się w kimś, w kim kompletnie nie  
>  _ _planowałaś się zakochać jest najpiękniejszą formą  
>  _ _poznania miłości. Nie ma zbędnego nacisku na uczucia,  
>  _ _wywoływania chemii, ani zastanawiania się czy druga_  
>  _osoba czuje do ciebie to samo. Jest tylko czyste  
>  _ _połączenie między duszami, które wytworzyło się  
>  _ _znikąd, ale każdego dnia staje się silniejsze._


	2. "Wszystkiego najlepszego, słońce."

Kiedy tylko otworzyła drzwi swojego mieszkania, usłyszała dzwonek telefonu. Przewróciła oczami, przenosząc torby z zakupami z korytarza do przedpokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Opierając czoło o ich chłodną, gładką powierzchnię, przekręciła klucz w zamku. Była dopiero dziesiąta, a ona już miała ochotę pójść spać, żeby zakończyć ten dzień. Telefon przestał dzwonić tylko po to, by za chwilę zacząć ponownie.

Doskonale wiedziała kto dzwonił. Miała ustawiony osobny dzwonek, żeby wiedzieć kiedy dobija się do niej Jennie. Szczególnie kiedy ich relacja zrobiła się nieco bardziej burzliwa. Odetchnęła głęboko i odsunęła się od drzwi.

– To nie dla ciebie, Daisy – powiedziała do małego białego psa w brązowe łaty, który z każdej strony wąchał papierowe torby. Przewróciła oczami i zabrała je do kuchni, żeby rozpakować wszystko co kupiła.

Poranne promienie słońca rozświetlały błyszczącą, lakierowaną powierzchnię białych szafek zarówno tych wiszących, jak i tych, które stały na płytkach w tym samym kolorze. Odłożyła zakupy na ciemny, drewniany blat i zebrała brudny talerz, który pozostał po jej śniadaniu ze stołu i przetarła lakierowaną, drewnianą powłokę z pozostałych resztek. Włożyła naczynie do zmywarki i zajęła się rozpakowywaniem wszystkich rzeczy.

Po schowaniu całego jedzenia upewniła się, że schowała zakupiony alkohol do lodówki, aby schłodził się przez najbliższe osiem godzin, zanim przyjaciółki się u niej pojawią. Wzięła zielone jabłko z koszyka na owoce i poszła do sypialni, przebrała się w czarną koszulkę z Królem Lwem i szare dresy. Następnie wzięła duża poduszkę, na której zwykle spała i poszła z nią do salonu. Rzuciła ją na bordową kanapę i położyła się, włączając telewizor. Daisy chwilę później leżała zwinięta w kulkę na jej udach. Odłożyła jabłko na stół, zabierając z niego telefon.

Miała siedem nieodebranych połączeń od Jennie i jedno od Hazel. Zdecydowała, że najpierw oddzwoni do tej drugiej, nie była gotowa na starcie ze swoją dziewczyną. Szczególnie, że tego dnia były jej urodziny, więc chciała być miła.

– Hej, kicia. – Usłyszała głos swojej przyjaciółki. Przyciszyła nieco telewizor, żeby lepiej ją słyszeć. – Chciałam tylko zapytać czy potrzebujesz pomocy z czymkolwiek przed wieczorem.

– Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Kupiłam morze alkoholu i wszelkie przekąski, które lubicie. Chyba o niczym nie zapomniałam, tym razem.

– Oki doki. Zamówiłam już pizzę, żeby równo o dwudziestej pierwszej była u nas. Wolałabym, żebyśmy zjadły coś zanim będziemy w klubie. – Poinformowała, na co dziewczyna skinęła głową, zapominając o tym, że przyjaciółka nie jest w stanie tego zauważyć. – Hayley, wszystko w porządku?

Zamknęła oczy i położyła zewnętrzną stronę swojej lewej dłoni na rozgrzanym czole, rozkoszując się jej chłodem. Nie miała ochoty na cały ten dzień. Nienawidziła tej głupiej tradycji, którą praktykowała Jennie. Co roku odkąd skończyła dwadzieścia jeden lat chodziła do klubu w swoje urodziny, czyli teraz była czwarta rocznica tego beznadziejnego dla Hayley zwyczaju. W zeszłym roku nie bawiła się dobrze w miejscu pełnym innych ludzi ze swoją pijaną dziewczyną. Były wtedy razem niecałe trzy miesiące i chociaż wszystko było między nimi jak w bajce to Jennie irytowała ją tym jak wiele osób do siebie przyciągała. Obawiała się, że w tym roku będzie tak samo, a naprawdę nie miała siły na walkę z namolnymi osobami, których jej dziewczyna sama nie próbowała nawet spławić.

Odchrząknęła, przenosząc dłoń z czoła na długie, brązowe włosy i patrząc w sufit odpowiedziała:

– Tak, nie musisz się martwić.

– Okay, ale i tak będę u ciebie wcześniej niż wszyscy. – Usłyszała, na co jedynie się uśmiechnęła. – Widzimy się później.

– Do później, Zee.

Rozłączyła się i przez chwilę patrzyła dalej w sufit, zanim w końcu wybrała numer swojej dziewczyny. Odebrała niemal natychmiast.

– Gdzie byłaś? Dzwoniłam.

– Um, tak, wiem. Spałam – powiedziała, udając najlepiej jak potrafiła zaspany głos. – Wszystkiego najlepszego, słońce. Jesteś podekscytowana na myśl o wieczorze?

– Dziękuję! Tak, nie mogę się doczekać, aż spotkamy się wszystkie razem. Szczególnie, że Lisa i Rose jednak przyjadą. Już myślałam, że będziemy świętować bez nich, ale jednak udało im się wyrwać i jakieś pół godziny temu wyjechały z Saragossy.

W tamtej chwili Hayley chciała wyskoczyć z dwunastego piętra, na którym znajdował się jej apartament. Osobiście uwielbiała obie dziewczyny i mogłaby spędzać z nimi cały dzień. Problem tkwił w tym, że Jennie i Lisa miały wspólną przeszłość, która przestawała być tylko przeszłością, kiedy w grę wchodził alkohol.

– Och, t-to świetnie. Zapowiada się niezła zabawa – odparła, poprawiając się na kanapie, jakby nagle zaczęło być jej niewygodnie.

– Prawda? Na pewno będzie świetnie. Pamiętaj, żeby kupić wszystkie rzeczy, które ustaliłyśmy wczoraj. Wszystko musi być dzisiaj perfekcyjnie.

– Spokojnie, zaraz wszystko załatwię – powiedziała, udając, że jej lodówka nie jest już zapakowana wszystkimi alkoholami, które były im potrzebne, aby zabawa faktycznie się udała. - Muszę kończyć. Mam nadzieję, że spędzisz fenomenalnie ten dzień.

– Coś wymyślę. – Zaśmiała się. – Do później!

Odstawiła telefon na stolik i zabrała z niego jabłko. Zwiększyła głośność odtwarzanego w telewizorze serialu i przez kolejnych kilka godzin oglądała nowy kryminał, który znalazła parę dni temu w internecie. Wiedziała, że musi nieco posprzątać mieszkanie, zanim dziewczyny się pojawią, ale w tamtej chwili było na to za wcześnie. Dziesiąta nie była dobrą godziną na porządki. Dlatego po prostu skupiła się na swoim seansie.

O trzynastej, kiedy główni bohaterowie pokłócili się po raz kolejny i żona Michaela chciała powiedzieć policji o tym, że zamordował człowieka - uznała, że ma dosyć. Facet pozbył się gościa, który ją prześladował, a ona miała z tym problem. Hayley potrafiła zrozumieć jego motyw, chciał jedynie chronić ukochaną osobę. To nie tak, że poszedł do niego z myślą, że go zabije. To wszystko było przypadkiem, zdarza się.

Daisy zaczęła biegać po całym mieszkaniu co jakiś czas szczekając na drzwi, co było wystarczającym znakiem, że pora wyjść na dwór. Założyła szybko trampki, przypięła smycz do obroży psa i wyszły na zewnątrz. Po dziesięciu minutach były z powrotem w mieszkaniu. Hayley włączyła muzykę i zabrała się za małe porządki, po których przygotowała pościel w trzech gościnnych pokojach oraz odniosła poduszkę z kanapy do swojej sypialni, żeby nie przeszkadzała im, kiedy będą siedziały w salonie.

Wychodząc z sypialni, usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Pies był przy nich o wiele szybciej niż ona, szczekając na cały dom tak, jakby sama nie usłyszała, że ktoś czeka na korytarzu.


	3. "Będzie dobrze, Lee."

– Daisy, już cicho – powiedziała, przekręcając klucz w zamku. Otworzyła drzwi i zobaczyła swoją przyjaciółkę, która z uśmiechem machała do niej plastikowym pojemnikiem z żółtą pokrywką. – Hazel? Jest piętnasta, co ty tu robisz? – pytała, wpuszczając dziewczynę do środka.

Weszła do środka w szarych dresach, takich samych jak te, które miała na sobie Hayley i zbyt dużej, białej koszulce. Na ramieniu miała granatową torbę sportową. Jej jasnobrązowe włosy były spięte, ale pojedyncze kosmyki wystawały z każdej strony.

– No cześć, moje słoneczko – zaczęła gadać zmienionym głosem, jak gdyby mówiła do dziecka, kiedy głaskała Daisy. – Tak, ja też za tobą tęskniłam.

Hayley przewróciła oczami, zamykając drzwi.

– Mówiłam, że będę wcześniej – powiedziała Hazel, zwracając się do przyjaciółki i zdjęła trampki, po czym ruszyła w stronę kuchni, a szatynka podążała za nią. – Domyślam się, że jeszcze nic nie jadłaś, więc przyniosłam ci obiad.

– Nie, nie miałam czasu, żeby coś zrobić.

– Dlatego zrobiłam makaron z kurczakiem…

– W sosie serowym? – zapytała, a z jej brzucha wydobyło się głośne burknięcie.

– Dokładnie tak, twój ulubiony. – Zaśmiała się.

– Jesteś najlepsza.

– Wiem. – Mrugnęła w stronę młodszej przyjaciółki, wyrzucając zawartość pojemnika na talerz, po czym włożyła go do mikrofalówki.

Żadna z nich nie powiedziała nic więcej. Gdyby nie muzyka lecąca z salonu to towarzyszyłby im tylko dźwięk jaki wydawał minutnik elektrycznego urządzenia. Hazel usiadła na blacie i spojrzała na siedzącą przy stole dziewczynę, przez co ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Pytania wisiały w powietrzu i obie doskonale wiedziały, że zadanie ich jest kwestią czasu. Poznały się na wylot przez ostatnie prawie dziesięć lat, przeżyły razem wiele wzlotów i upadków, więc aktualnie rozumiały się praktycznie bez słów.

Minutnik w mikrofalówce dotarł do zera, wydając charakterystyczny dźwięk i chwilę później starsza dziewczyna postawiła talerz z parującym jedzeniem przed swoją przyjaciółką, a sama usiadła przy stole naprzeciwko niej. Życzyła jej smacznego, kiedy schylała się, aby wziąć na kolana Daisy i pogłaskać ją jak to miała w zwyczaju.

– Jak ci idzie z nową książką? – zapytała w końcu Hazel, podnosząc wzrok z psa na dziewczynę, która wzruszyła ramionami, przeżuwając makaron.

– Równie opornie co z pierwszą na początku, ale w końcu skończyłam tamtą, więc skończę i tą, prawda?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Jestem pewna, że będzie równie fenomenalna co pierwsza.

Hayley uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, spuszczając wzrok na swój talerz z jedzeniem. Życie nie było dla niej łaskawe przez lata przed wyjazdem z rodzinnego miasta. Również początki po przeprowadzce do Madrytu nie były zbyt piękne, ale po kilku miesiącach prób udało jej się przekonać do siebie jedno z wydawnictw. Jej książka okazała się hitem najpierw w Hiszpanii, a później przetłumaczono ją również na inne języki i jest sprzedawana na całym świecie. Kiedy kwoty przelewane na jej konto zaczęły posiadać pięć zer, zrezygnowała z pracy w markecie i zdecydowała się skupić w pełni na kolejnych utworach. Dalsze przypływy gotówki sprawiły, że rok wcześniej zdecydowała się na zakup apartamentu w jednym z wieżowców niedaleko centrum miasta.

– Jennie chce ze mną zamieszkać – powiedziała nagle.

– Woah, t-to… um, okay. A ty t-też tego chcesz? – zapytała niepewnie Hazel, patrząc wyczekująco na młodszą dziewczynę.

– Nie.

– Dzięki Bogu. – Westchnęła z ulgą. – Znaczy wiesz, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale myślę, że powinnyście się nieco, um, lepiej poznać? Nie, że teraz się nie znacie czy coś po prostu nie znacie się aż tak, żeby zamieszkać w jednym mieszkaniu. Nawet jeśli ma ono cztery sypialnie. – Zaśmiała się przy ostatnim zdaniu, rozluźniając nieco atmosferę w pomieszczeniu. – Powiedziałaś jej już, że nie jesteś na to gotowa?

– Żartujesz? Nie mam pojęcia jak mam jej to powiedzieć, żeby nie zaczęła histeryzować.

– Nie obraź się, ale nie chcę być w pobliżu kiedy będziesz jej to mówiła.

– Zee, ja też nie chce – odpowiedziała z pełną powagą przez co obie wybuchły śmiechem w reakcji na beznadziejną sytuację, w której się znalazła. – Żeby było zabawniej, Lisa jednak dziś będą z nami.

– Cóż, czyli zapowiada się ciekawy wieczór. Dobrze, że jednak nie piję.

– Co? Jak to?

– Jutro pracuję. Niestety nie każdy ma dzień wolny w środku tygodnia tylko dlatego, że Jennie ma urodziny. – Przewróciła oczami, odstawiając Daisy na podłogę, po czym wstała i wzięła sok pomarańczowy z lodówki. – Poważnie. Nie rozumiem jak wszyscy zorganizowali sobie wolne we wtorek. Jak ona je dostała? Pracuje w kinie, do cholery, tam nie dają tego tak łatwo.

– To Jennie. Ona zawsze dostaje to czego chce. – Wstała od stołu i wstawiła talerz do zmywarki, po czym również nalała sobie soku do szklanki. – Po twojej irytacji domyślam się, że próbowałaś dostać wolne. Co się stało?

– Jeden z pracowników narobił nam trochę problemów. Mamy ważne spotkanie z prawnikami i muszę na nim być. W dodatku mam dwie rozmowy rekrutacyjne, więc niestety jestem uwiązana. – Upiła spory łyk ze swojej szklanki. – Chociaż patrząc na to, że Lisa będzie to nawet się cieszę. Przynajmniej powstrzymam cię przed czymś głupim. No i nie musimy brać taksówki.

– Nie zmieścimy się wszystkie do twojego auta.

– Nie zapominaj, że Rose nigdy nie pije, więc ona na pewno będzie brała też swoje, także nie ma problemu.

– Och, racja – powiedziała tylko, odstawiając pustą szklankę na blat, po czym założyła za ucho kosmyk włosów, który chwilę wcześniej opadł jej na twarz. – Jakoś nie czuję tego wieczoru.

– Będzie dobrze, Lee. Myśl pozytywnie. – Uśmiechnęła się Hazel, wyciągając ręce w jej stronę, aby dziewczyna mogła się do niej przytulić, co też zrobiła. – Nie będziesz tam sama i naprawdę wydaje mi się, że to będzie fajna noc.


	4. "W męskiej nie ma kolejki."

Zeszły na nieco lżejsze tematy jak komentowanie seriali, które mniej więcej równo oglądały i nawet włączyły odcinek jednego z nich, czekając na resztę dziewczyn. Chwilę po siedemnastej przyjachały Katie i Polly, a niedługo po nich pojawiła się też Jisoo. Hazel przygotowała dla każdej różne drinki, które pamiętała z czasów kiedy dorabiała jako barmanka, kiedy Hayley zostawiła je aby wyjść z Daisy. Wróciła po dziesięciu minutach, a razem z nią przyszły Jennie, Lisa i Rose, które spotkała na parkingu. Zatem dziewczyny były już w komplecie na wieczór.

Przygotowały kilka misek z chipsami, paluszkami i innymi przekąskami zarówno słonymi jak i słodkimi, po czym przeniosły je na stół do salonu. Na zewnątrz nadal było jasno w ten lipcowy dzień, a przeszklona ściana w salonie sprawiała, że nie musiały jeszcze zapalać światła. Kiedy każda miała już swój napój zajęły miejsca na kanapie oraz gigantycznych pufach, które Hayley miała w salonie i rozpoczęły wieczór od wzniesienia toastu za jubilatkę.

Gdy dotarły do klubu było w nim już tłoczno i gdyby nie to, że miały rezerwację to ochrona na pewno nie wpuściłaby ich do środka. Zostały ugoszczone przez kelnerkę, którą jak się okazało Jennie znała ze szkoły. Żadna z dziewczyn nie dopytywała o relację jaka je kiedyś łączyła ze względu na to, że wszystkie doskonale wiedziały, że Hayley jest zdenerwowana i bez tej informacji, a nie chciały dokładać jej niczego więcej. Weszły po trzech małych schodkach do samego narożnika, w którym znajdowały się czerwone kanapy i zajęły miejsca. Jennie złożyła zamówienie za wszystkie, ponieważ razem ustaliły, że w klubie będą piły jedynie rum. Zamówiły całą butelkę trunku z dwoma dzbankami sprite'a oraz kubełkiem lodu i cytryny. Kelnerka przyjęła zamówienie i zniknęła w tłumie.

Hałas sprawiał, że nie były w stanie powiedzieć do siebie kompletnie nic dopóki nie wrzeszczały sobie nawzajem do uszu i Hayley czuła jak ściska jej się żołądek. Zbyt wiele osób zerkało na ich stolik, zbyt dużo osób zerkało na Jennie, żeby mogła się rozluźnić. Przynajmniej tak myślała po trzech Cowboy Royach. Kiedy w grę weszła druga półlitrowa butelka rumu Hayley właściwie nie czuła niczego poza błogim spokojem. Widziała swoją dziewczynę tańczącą kilka metrów dalej z jakąś blondynką, która uśmiechała się zdecydowanie zbyt mocno, ale nie miała nawet ochoty podejść bliżej i odsunąć je od siebie.

Zamiast tego tańczyła w mocny rytm muzyki razem z Hazel oraz Jisoo i musiała przyznać, że nigdy wcześniej nie bawiła się lepiej i nie czuła się swobodniej w miażdżącym ją tłumie. Katie przyszła do nich tanecznym krokiem i opadła na jej ramię, śmiejąc się głośno. Hayley objęła jej talię, aby pomóc jej złapać równowagę, chociaż sama ledwo ją utrzymywała i po chwili tańczyły już we cztery.

– Muszę siku – krzyknęła do ucha Hazel. – Pójdziesz ze mną?

Szatynka pokiwała jej głową w odpowiedzi i chwyciła jej dłoń, aby nie zgubiły się w tłumie. Młodsza dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na ten gest i podążała za przyjaciółką. Czuła jak ktoś otarł się o jej tyłek dlatego chwyciła mocniej jej dłoń i przyśpieszyła nieco. Przeczesała włosy wolną dłonią, gdy już uwolniły się z uścisku innych osób i zajęły kolejkę do toalety. Hayley przewróciła oczami, widząc jak wiele osób jest przed nimi i zerknęła w stronę drugiego pomieszczenia, po czym z uśmiechem spojrzała na swoją towarzyszkę.

– W męskiej nie ma kolejki – powiedziała tylko, na co starsza z nich się zaśmiała.

– No to na co czekasz? – zapytała tylko i obie rozejrzały się wokół, po czym weszły do drugiego pomieszczenia. Było puste i nawet nie tak brudne jak się tego spodziewały. – Pośpiesz się.

Hayley weszła do jednej z kabin, więc Hazel oparła się plecami o jej drzwi, chociaż i tak były zamknięte od środka. Chyba taki po prostu był urok publicznych toalet, że mimo zamków i tak były przytrzymywane przez inną osobę. Starsza dziewczyna skubała odpryśnięty na kciuku lakier z paznokcia, a kiedy usłyszała przekręcany zamek odsunęła się od drzwi. Jej przyjaciółka wyszła z kabiny, zapinając skórzany pasek przy swoich obcisłych, czarnych jeansach. Stanęła przed lustrem i poprawiła ramiączko koronkowych bodów, które chwilę wcześniej spadło z jej ramienia. Kiedy odkręciła kran, aby umyć ręce usłyszały, że ktoś wchodzi do pomieszczenia.

Młody chłopak o jasnych, wręcz białych włosach wszedł do pomieszczenia i zatrzymał się zaskoczony widokiem dwóch dziewczyn w miejscu, gdzie kompletnie się ich nie spodziewał. Patrzył raz na jedną, raz na drugą jakby chciał zadać pytanie, ale alkohol w jego żyłach nie pozwalał mu na tak szybką reakcję.

– Jimin?

– Hazel?


	5. "Możemy się przyłączyć?"

Szatynka spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale ona patrzyła z zaskoczeniem na chłopaka w wejściu. Blondyn również na nią patrzył, jednak w trochę inny sposób. Jakby nie do końca jeszcze dotarło do niego to, że się znają, chociaż doskonale pamiętał jej imię.

– O matko, to naprawdę ty! – pisnęła Hazel, podchodząc bliżej do chłopaka i przytulając go. Zaśmiał się cicho i odwzajemnił uścisk. – Co ty tu robisz? – zapytała, wypuszczając go ze swoich objęć.

– Znudziło mi się podróżowanie – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. Niby była to najprostsza odpowiedź jaką można dostać, jednak Hayley miała wrażenie, że kryło się za nią coś więcej, coś czego ona nie była w stanie zrozumieć, ale jej przyjaciółka to wyłapała.

Młodsza dziewczyna odchrząknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

– Och, przepraszam. – Zaśmiała się Hazel, chwytając dłoń swojego znajomego i podchodząc z nim bliżej do szatynki. – Jimin to Hayley, moja przyjaciółka. Hayley to Jimin, opowiadałam ci o nim, to jego miejsce zajęłam w biurze. – Przedstawiła ich sobie.

Pamiętała jego imię jak przez mgłę, ale wiedziała, że kiedyś był przełożonym Hazel i dziewczyna faktycznie jej o tym opowiadała. Ich relacja była nieco nietypowa, bo zaprzyjaźnili się w biurze, a po jakimś czasie również poza nim. Przez długi czas pracowała w jego zespole, a kiedy zrezygnował z pracy – polecił ją jako swoje zastępstwo i w sumie wtedy ich znajomość po prostu umarła, tak z dnia na dzień przestali ze sobą rozmawiać.

Przywitali się ze sobą cicho i podali sobie ręce. To był jeden z tych dziwnych momentów, które podobno nie zdarzają się w prawdziwym życiu. Jednak im się właśnie przytrafił. Ich dłonie zetknęły się w krótkim uścisku i mieli wrażenie, że wszystko na chwilę się zatrzymało. Byli prawie tego samego wzrostu, kiedy stali naprzeciwko siebie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie, tak jak zawsze robią to osoby, które dopiero się poznają i odpowiedział jej nieco większym uśmiechem, który ukazał rząd białych zębów. Coś było w sposobie w jaki na nią patrzył, co sprawiło, że jej serce zaczęło bić nieco szybciej.

Drzwi do pomieszczenia ponownie się otworzyły i kolejni pijani faceci weszli do łazienki. Po chwili zatrzymali się, patrząc na dziewczyny w środku. Spojrzeli na blondyna, na siebie nawzajem i z powrotem na Hazel i Hayley, aż w końcu jeden z nich wypalił z głupim uśmiechem:

– Możemy się przyłączyć?

– Ohyda – odparła szybko starsza z nich, zanim ktokolwiek inny zdążył się odezwać, po czym zwróciła się do Jimina z uśmiechem: – Musimy lecieć, ale koniecznie do mnie zadzwoń. Powinniśmy się spotkać.

– Jasne - odpowiedział, ale one już kierowały się w stronę wyjścia. – Miło było cię poznać, Hayley! – krzyknął za nimi, na co młodsza dziewczyna posłała mu szeroki uśmiech zanim wyszła za drzwi.

Mijając swój stolik zauważyły, że Polly i Rose siedzą przy nim i krzyczą coś do siebie nawzajem. Młodsza dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na ten widok. Lubiła to, że jej przyjaciółki próbowały poznać lepiej przyjaciółki Jennie przy każdej możliwej sytuacji. Przyjęły je tak szybko do swojej paczki, że była z nich dumna, a jednocześnie czuła się dziwnie zobowiązana. Miała wrażenie, że stanowią razem świetną paczkę i nie chciała niczego niszczyć, chociaż czuła się nieco uwięziona w tym wszystkim.

Poczuła, że alkohol opuszcza jej ciało przez wszystkie myśli, które przychodziły jej do głowy. Zaczęła się rozglądać wokół, szukając swojej dziewczyny, ale nie widziała jej nigdzie wokół. Uznała, że będzie miała lepszy widok na salę z ich kanapy ze względu na wzniesienie, na którym się znajdowała, dlatego zostawiła Hazel i poszła do stolików. Uśmiechnęła się do siedzących tam dziewczyn i wzięła swojego drinka, po czym odwróciła się i rozejrzała się po klubie. Dopiła do końca swojego drinka i zrobiła kolejnego, którego powoli upijała, szukając Jennie. Usiadła na kanapie.

Nadal nigdzie nie widziała brunetki, ale zauważyła, że po przeciwnej stronie sali siedzi grupa chłopaków wśród których był Jimin. Nie wiedząc czemu jej wzrok zatrzymał się na uśmiechu blondyna. Gapiła się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, aż nagle on również spojrzał w jej stronę, sprawiając, że spadła z kanapy, aby tylko jej nie zauważył. Rose i Polly szybko zerwały się z miejsc, żeby pomóc przyjaciółce. Od razu zaczęły pytać ją czy dobrze się czuje i czy nie uderzyła się zbyt mocno, na co Hayley zaczęła się śmiać. Wybuchła histerycznym śmiechem, przez który kąciki jej oczu zrobiły się mokre, ponieważ dotarło do niej, że myślały, że upadła przypadkiem, przez alkohol.

Kiedy już się nieco uspokoiła i odetchnęła wyjaśniła im, że zobaczyła kogoś znajomego i nie chciała, żeby on też ją zobaczył. Zaczęły dopytywać o kogo chodzi, ale zbyła je, mówiąc, że i tak nie znają tej osoby. Jednak gdy już usiadła prosto i dziewczyny również wróciły na swoje miejsca, podniosła głowę, żeby zobaczyć jak roześmiany Jimin wpatruje się prosto w nią. Poczuła jak jej policzki się czerwienią. Doskonale wiedział, że na niego patrzyła i podobało mu się to.

Tymczasem ona miała ochotę zakopać się pod ziemię.


	6. "Klasyczna noc."

Obudziła się w ubraniach z poprzedniej nocy, ale w swoim łóżku. Przytulała do siebie poduszkę, trzymając poszewkę tak mocno w dłoniach, aż pobielały jej kłykcie. Wypuściła ją i podparła się na dłoni, żeby się podnieść. Niestety zrobiła to zbyt szybko przez co zakręciło jej się w głowie i poczuła ucisk w skroniach. Natychmiast przypomniała sobie dlaczego po ostatnim wyjściu mówiła, że nie tknie alkoholu. Opadła twarzą w poduszkę i leżała tak przez chwilę, po czym sięgnęła do szafki nocnej szukając po omacku swojego telefonu. Kiedy udało jej się go znaleźć, podparła się na łokciach i odblokowała ekran.

Miała trzy wiadomości, wszystkie od Hazel.

Jak zawsze po większych wyjściach (odkąd pierwszy raz po przebudzeniu nie miała pojęcia co się działo poprzedniego dnia), przyjaciółka jedynie napisała jej, że wieczór minął bez problemów i to, że spokojnie odwiozła je razem z Rose do mieszkania i zanim pojechała do siebie - wyszła z Daisy. Dodatkowo napisała, że spała w ubraniu, ponieważ uznała, że to jej druga skóra, w której podoba się ludziom i nigdy nie ściągnie jej z siebie. Spała sama, bo Jennie po wejściu do mieszkania położyła się na chwilę na kanapie w salonie i zasnęła tak mocno, że nikt nie mógł jej dobudzić, co ostatecznie wyszło na dobre. Hayley bowiem zajęła całe ogromne łóżko niczym rozgwiazda.

Klasyczna noc.

Gdyby nie to, że nie była taka. Pamiętała chłopaka. Nie miała pojęcia jak się nazywał, nie pamiętała czy w ogóle ze sobą rozmawiali, ale wiedziała, że na niego patrzyła… i spadła z kanapy, ale to akurat wolała zapomnieć. Poczuła, że jej twarz zrobiła się gorąca, więc kolejny raz opadła na chłodną poduszkę. Dlaczego jedyne co pamiętała z urodzin swojej dziewczyny to jakiś facet?

Przekręciła się na plecy, spojrzała na Daisy śpiącą na swoim puchatym siedzisku tuż obok łóżka i sprawdziła skrzynkę mailową. Przedstawiciel wydawnictwa chciał się z nią spotkać, doskonale wiedziała co to oznaczało - pytania o nową książkę, przewidywanie daty, omówienie pomysłu i pierwsze akapity do wglądu. Szkoda, że nie miała niczego poza lekko nakreśloną fabułą, którą poprawiała średnio trzy razy w tygodniu. Zamknęła pocztę i sprawdziła wszelkie inne strony, na które wchodziła każdego ranka i leżała, przeglądając jej dopóki nie poczuła naprawdę ogromnego głodu. Dopiero wtedy odłożyła telefon i podniosła się z miejsca. Przetarła nieco oczy, sprawiając, że jej makijaż z poprzedniego dnia rozmazał się jeszcze bardziej, jednak kompletnie o tym nie myślała. Potrzebowała jedzenia. Jak najciszej potrafiła wyszła ze swojego pokoju i przeszła przez salon, tuż obok kanapy, na której nadal spała jej dziewczyna, aż dostała się do kuchni. Wyciągnęła miskę i płatki z odpowiednich szafek, po czym sięgnęła do lodówki po mleko. Zrobiła sobie jedzenie, odstawiła produkty na miejsca i usiadła przy stole, żeby skonsumować płatki. Jadła w ciszy, nie chciała nikogo obudzić przed dziesiątą rano, ledwo sześć godzin po ich powrocie. Odłożyła pustą miseczkę do zmywarki i poszła do łazienki. Zmyła makijaż z twarzy i weszła pod prysznic. Stała pod mocno ciepłym strumieniem wody przez dłuższy czas, próbując przypomnieć sobie coś więcej z poprzedniej nocy, jednak kiedy dotarło do niej, że to niemożliwe - wyszła spod prysznica. Owinęła mokre włosy ręcznikiem, wytarła swoje ciało, po czym dokładnie wsmarowała w nie kakaowy balsam.

Założyła na siebie naszykowane wcześniej dresy i luźny crop top, po czym wyszła z łazienki. Podskoczyła delikatnie w miejscu, kiedy zauważyła Jennie tuż koło drzwi.

– Jezu, myślałam, że się tam zaklinowałaś – jęknęła, mijając Hayley, aby jak najszybciej dostać się do środka.

– Mogłaś po prostu zapukać, a nie stać pod drzwiami. Skąd miałam niby wiedzieć, że tu jesteś? Poza tym w sali kinowej jest druga łazienka, no i trzecia w moim pokoju. – Przewróciła oczami, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jej twarz od razu się rozpromieniła, kiedy zobaczyła, że Daisy z językiem na wierzchu leży na kanapie w salonie i macha energicznie ogonem na jej widok.

– Podgrzejesz mleko? – krzyknęła Jennie z łazienki.

– Jasne – odpowiedziała, kierując się do kuchni.

W międzyczasie z pokoi gościnnych wyszły pozostałe dziewczyny, więc ostatecznie w siódemkę siedziały przy stole w salonie, jedząc zrobione wcześniej śniadania. Część z nich zajadała się płatkami, część jajecznicą, natomiast Hayley po prostu siedziała na pufie z Daisy na kolanach i szklanką soku pomarańczowego w dłoni. Rozmawiały o poprzedniej nocy, komentując różne wydarzenia. Nikt jednak nie zapytał jubilatki, gdzie zniknęła, sprawiając, że jej dziewczyna nadal nie pamiętała, że coś takiego w ogóle miało miejsce.

Polly i Katie posprzątały po jedzeniu, nie pozwalając dojść do słowa Hayley, ani tym bardziej sobie pomóc i chwilę później pożegnały się z dziewczynami, twierdząc, że mają dziś wiele rzeczy do zrobienia. Niedługo po nich Jisoo zaproponowała, że powinny wyjść do ich ulubionej kawiarni, w której zawsze spędzały czas, zanim Rose i Lisa nie wyjechały z miasta. Prawie wszystkim spodobał się ten pomysł. Jennie z podekscytowaniem chwyciła dłoń Lisy, przypominając wszystkim historię, kiedy blondynka zamówiła jakiś obrzydliwy napój i przez cały dzień nie mogła pozbyć się jego smaku.

Hayley natomiast starała się skupić na całej opowieści, którą słyszała już jakiś miliard razy, jednak ich splecione dłonie przez cały czas odwracały jej uwagę. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego tak bardzo denerwuje ją to, że się dotykają, skoro Lisa i tak niedługo wyjedzie i ich życie wróci do normy. Miała ochotę iść z nimi tylko po to, by pilnować, aby nie siedziały obok siebie, ale uznała, że to bez sensu i naprawdę nie ma ochoty nigdzie wychodzić, skoro nie było jeszcze nawet dwunastej. Ostatecznie powiedziała Jennie, że musi trochę popracować, co oczywiście było kłamstwem przez jej blokadę twórczą, ale jej dziewczyna się nie zorientowała, więc wyszły bez niej i chociaż nie chciała tego przyznać - odczuła ogromną ulgę po tym jak została jedynie z Daisy.


	7. "Cóż za zbieg okoliczności."

Ostatecznie naprawdę próbowała pracować. Po wyjściu z Daisy na krótki spacer, włączyła playlistę, która zawsze przygrywała jej w tle, podczas pisania i siedziała nad otwartym w laptopie pliku tekstowym, wgapiając się w pustą kartę. Co jakiś czas zapisywała kilka zdań tylko po to, żeby za chwilę je usunąć, bo jednak nie były tak dobre jak tego oczekiwała. Zrobiła przerwę na zrobienie sobie cytrynowo-arbuzowej lemoniady i wróciła do pisania, które skończyło się po prostu czekaniem, aż coś przyjdzie jej do głowy. Wypiła swoją lemoniadę i uznała, że to koniec. Wiedziała, że nie napisze nic więcej, nie było sensu siedzieć w miejscu.

Wyłączyła laptop, posprzątała pościel z gościnnych pokoi, chowając wszystko| w odpowiednie miejsce, a kiedy skończyła, poczuła, że jest głodna. Dochodziła piętnasta, a ona nadal nie jadła obiadu i nie miała ochoty go robić, dlatego uznała, że zje gdzieś na mieście. Przebrała się w czarną, luźną sukienkę z krótkimi rękawami, która sięgała jej do połowy ud. Dobrała do niej sandały na koturnie w tym samym kolorze.

Wyszła z Daisy, aby nie zastać żadnej niespodzianki po powrocie, po czym odstawiła psa do mieszkania, wzięła swoją torebkę i wyszła. Nie miała ochoty wychodzić nigdzie daleko ze względu na to, że były wakacje, więc wszędzie roiło się od turystów. Uznała, że wszelkie restauracje będą przepełnione, w przeciwieństwie do KFC, które było na uboczu, niedaleko jej apartamentu. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym po prostu ruszyła w odpowiednią stronę.

W środku była kolejka, ale mimo to znalazła pusty stolik w samym rogu sali. Szybko zamówiła Qurrito Grande Box i butelkę pepsi i zajęła upatrzone wcześniej miejsce, czekając na swoje zamówienie. Wyjęła z torebki telefon i położyła ją na stoliku, tuż obok serwetek. Przeglądała media społecznościowe, aby nie rozglądać się dookoła, w obawie, że ktoś ją rozpozna i nie będzie mogła spokojnie zjeść swojego obiadu. Młoda dziewczyna za ladą powiedziała przez mikrofon numer jej zamówienia, więc zostawiła swoje rzeczy i poszła odebrać tackę. Wróciła na miejsce, zrobiła zdjęcie jedzenia, aby wysłać je do Hazel, przypominając jej o obiedzie, gdyby jeszcze go nie zjadła w pracy.

– Więc jesteś tym typem dziewczyny. – Usłyszała nad sobą rozbawiony męski głos, a kiedy podniosła głowę zobaczyła blondyna z wczorajszego wyjścia. – Hayley, prawda?

Uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie, zastanawiając się czy oni jednak się poznali.

– To nie do końca tak – powiedziała, pokazując niezręcznie na telefon i jedzenie przed sobą. – Um, tak. Nie-niestety nie pamiętam twojego imienia, przepraszam.

– Jimin – odparł, jakby kompletnie nie przeszkadzało mu to, że go nie pamiętała. – To miejsce jest wolne? – Wskazał na małą, bordową kanapę naprzeciwko niej.

– Tak, możesz usiąść, jeśli chcesz. – Poczuła, że zrobiło jej się gorąco w twarz i wiedziała, że jej twarz niebawem będzie cała czerwona. Usiadł naprzeciwko i posłał jej nieskazitelny uśmiech.

– Wiesz, że masz takie samo imię jak pewna hiszpańska pisarka? – zapytał, opierając łokcie na stoliku i pochylając się nieco w jej stronę. – Cóż za zbieg okoliczności.

Zaśmiała się.

– Tak, zbieg okoliczności. – Zanurzyła frytka w sosie czosnkowym i wepchnęła go sobie do buzi, nie wiedząc co ma odpowiedzieć. Pokazała gestem chłopakowi, aby się częstował, ale podziękował. – Gdzie o niej słyszałeś?

– Czytałem jej książkę w Anglii.

– Czytałeś ją? – zapytała, czując jak jej żołądek zaciska się na dźwięk jego słów.

– Pewnie, wszędzie było o niej głośno. Zazwyczaj nie czytam romansów, ale dałem jej szansę.

– I jak? Podobała ci się? – dopytywała niecierpliwie.

– Tak, była świetna. Tylko to zakończenie… – przerwał, kiedy sprzedawczyni powiedziała przez mikrofon numer jego numer zamówienia. Podniósł palec, niemo mówiąc jej aby poczekała i poszedł. Po chwili wrócił na swoje miejsce i położył przed sobą jedzenie.

– Co ci się nie podobało w zakończeniu? – zapytała, zjadając kolejnego frytka.

– Rzadko zdarza się, że romanse nie kończą się pozytywnie. Jakby od początku książki wiedziałem, że wszystko zakończy się dobrze, więc nieco byłem zaskoczony, kiedy przeczytałem zakończenie. Byłem na siebie zły, że wziąłem za pewnik ich miłość i w sumie czułem niedosyt. Pisałem nawet maila do autorki z pytaniem czy planuje drugą część. – Zaśmiał się nieco skrępowany, jakby wstydził się tego, że naprawdę napisał do autorki, po czym dodał: – Niestety nadal czekam na odpowiedź.

– Przepraszam, mam ich tak mnóstwo – odpowiedziała bez przemyślenia przez to, że poczuła się winna i jego zawiedziony ton wprowadził ją w zakłopotanie.

– Co?

– Co? – powtórzyła po nim, ponieważ nie do końca dotarła do niej cała sytuacja.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę w całkowitej ciszy, jakby wszystkie wypowiedziane chwilę wcześniej słowa wydarzyły się zbyt szybko i nie zdążyli ich przetworzyć. Żadne z nich nie poruszyło się ani na milimetr przez ten czas, kiedy po prostu patrzyli sobie w oczy.

– Jasna cholera, jesteś Hayley Morris? – zapytał w końcu, kiedy zrozumiał wszystko co się wydarzyło.

– Uch, tak. – Uśmiechnęła się nieco zawstydzona.

– Och. OCH. Czyli to jednak nie zbieg okoliczności. – Zaśmiał się ze swoich poprzednich słów.

– Zdecydowanie nie. – Zawtórowała mu, chwytając kawałek swojego Qurrito i zanim ugryzła kawałek powiedziała: – Wracając do twojego pytania, w sumie nie miałam w planie drugiej części.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie sądziłam, że powinnam. Nawet nie wiem o czym ona niby miałaby być. Bohaterowie po prostu rozeszli się w swoje strony, w życiu nie zawsze wszystko kończy się dobrze, więc w książkach też nie powinno.

Spojrzał na nią tak jakby doskonale rozumiał jej podejście, jakby właśnie wewnętrznie utożsamiał się z jej słowami i chociaż ona o tym jeszcze nie wiedziała. To on rzeczywiście wtedy zmagał się ze swoimi myślami.


	8. "Do następnego, Hayley."

Została w KFC dłużej niż planowała.

Po tym jak obydwoje zjedli swoje jedzenie, kontynuowali rozmowę, która zaczęła się od literatury, przeszła przez seriale i aktualnie rozmawiali o podróżowaniu, ponieważ Jimin przez ostatnie trzy lata podróżował. Opowiadał jej o różnych miejscach wartych odwiedzenia i żartował z tych, które jego zdaniem były przereklamowane, a ona słuchała niczym zahipnotyzowana. Czuła, że on miał w sobie coś takiego, że nawet gdyby czytał jej listę zakupów to byłaby pod wrażeniem.

– Gdybyś kiedykolwiek chciała opisać w swojej książce jakieś słynne miejsce, ale sama tam nie byłaś to polecam się. – Uśmiechnął się, dopijając resztkę swojej coli.

– Zapamiętam – odparła, po czym spojrzała na swój telefon, aby sprawdzić godzinę. – Cóż, było naprawdę miło z tobą pogadać, ale myślę, że czas na mnie.

– W porządku – odpowiedział łagodnie. – Już i tak zająłem dużo twojego czasu, nie będę cię zatrzymywał.

To była zwykła, kulturalna odpowiedź, ale zaimponował jej tym, że nie był nachalny w kontakcie z nią. Większość osób zapytałaby dlaczego tak wcześnie chce je zostawić lub coś w tym stylu, a on po prostu uszanował jej decyzję.

– Mogę cię chociaż odprowadzić? – zapytał i w pewnym sensie poczuła, że to zbyt dużo i nie chciała, żeby pomyślał sobie o czymś, czego między nimi nie było. – Nie, że jakoś zobowiązująco, czy od razu myślę, że nie dałabyś sobie rady, gdyby ktoś na ciebie napadł. – Zażartował. – Po prostu chcę dotrzymać ci towarzystwa w drodze.

Zawahała się, ale ostatecznie skinęła głową, zgadzając się na jego propozycję.

Posprzątali tacki ze stolika, a kiedy wychodzili z lokalu przepuścił ją w drzwiach jak na gentlemana przystało. Wyszli do głównej ulicy, która była nieco zatłoczona i szli obok siebie rozmawiając o różnych rzeczach. Czuli się tak swobodnie w swoim towarzystwie, że Hayley czuła się przez to nieco dziwnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała tak z żadną osobą.

W końcu przełamała swoje wewnętrzne skrępowanie i przyznała, że nie ma pojęcia skąd się znają. Na początku Jimin się roześmiał, ponieważ okazało się, że dziewczyna potwierdziła jego domysły. Po opanowaniu rozbawienia, opowiedział jej historię z poprzedniej nocy, ale nie wspomniał o sytuacji później, kiedy się w niego wpatrywała, a on ją przyłapał. Postanowiła udawać, że tego też nie pamięta i była mu w głębi duszy wdzięczna za to, że o tym nie wspomniał, chociaż wiedziała, że sam pamiętał.

– Tu mieszkam – powiedziała, gdy zatrzymali się przy jednym z wieżowców. – Dziękuję za to, że mi towarzyszyłeś i, um, może chcesz wejść? – zapytała, zanim zdążyła to przemyśleć.

Uśmiechnął się.

– Bardzo mi miło, Hayley, ale wiem, że zapraszasz mnie z grzeczności – odpowiedział, na co od razu chciała zaprzeczyć, ale pokiwał przecząco głową, przez co nie odezwała się ani słowem. – Myślę, że to za wcześnie, żebyś zapraszała mnie do swojego mieszkania, także tym razem nie skorzystam.

– Okay – szepnęła, przełykając ślinę. Rozluźniła się nieco przez to, że odmówił.

– Ale następnym razem na pewno skorzystam z zaproszenia. – Posłał jej szeroki uśmiech, który sprawił, że sama się uśmiechnęła. – Mógłbym dostać twój numer? – zapytał, wyciągając w jej stronę swój telefon.

Skinęła głową i wymienili się komórkami, aby każde z nich mogło dodać kontakt ze swoim imieniem w telefonie drugiej osoby.

– Do następnego, Hayley – powiedział, wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń.

– Do następnego. – Zaśmiała się, podając mu swoją rękę.

Doceniała to, że podał jej rękę, chociaż było to nieco dziwne. Jednak nie chciał przekroczyć żadnej granicy i zaimponowało jej to. Po krótkim uścisku dziewczyna ruszyła w stronę drzwi wejściowych, natomiast on stał w miejscu, czekając aż znajdzie się w środku. Dopiero kiedy pomachała mu i zniknęła za drzwiami, schował ręce w kieszenie swoich krótkich, jasnych spodenek i poszedł w stronę, z której przyszli.

Hayley poszła do mieszkania, wyszła z Daisy i po powrocie przebrała się w wygodniejsze ubrania, a kiedy to zrobiła poczuła niesamowitą potrzebę, aby coś napisać. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna przez cały wieczór i pół nocy pisała pierwsze rozdziały swojego nowego dzieła.


	9. "Wyglądasz uroczo w swoim mundurku."

Dźwięk przychodzącego połączenia wyrwał ją ze snu. Usiadła szybko, rozglądając się wokół zaskoczona tym, że nie jest już w piernikowej chatce. Daisy szczeknęła na jej gwałtowny ruch, jednak nadal leżała na drugiej poduszce w łóżku. Na początku Hayley była tak zaskoczona, że nie rozpoznała własnego pokoju. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że cukrowy domek był jedynie smacznym snem.

Zanim odebrała, spojrzała na zegarek i miała ochotę zamordować swoją dziewczynę.

– Co do cholery, Jennie? – jęknęła do słuchawki, kładąc się z powrotem, przez co pies poszedł z powrotem spać. – Jest siódma rano. Co mogło się wydarzyć tak wcześnie, że musisz mi o tym powiedzieć?

– Zaspałam, Hayley! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna po drugiej stronie linii.

Szatynka zmarszczyła brwi w zastanowieniu.

– Co? Na co zaspałaś?

– Powinnam być na ósmą w pracy. Zaspałam! Nie zdążę.

– Jen, jest siódma. Masz godzinę, a do kina masz jakieś dwadzieścia minut spacerem. O czym ty mówisz?

– Nie, bo dopiero wstałam. Muszę się wykąpać, umalować i wyprasować koszulę. Nie zdążę! – jęknęła z łamiącym się głosem, jakby zaraz miała zacząć płakać. – Proszę, zawieziesz mnie?

Przez chwilę nastała cisza.

Żadna z nich nie powiedziała nic więcej. Hayley otworzyła usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale zamknęła je z powrotem. Brunetka natomiast oczekiwała niecierpliwie na jej potwierdzenie, przygryzając dolną wargę. Nie doczekała się tego jednak. Zamiast tego jej dziewczyna wybuchła histerycznym śmiechem.

– O matko, prawie się nabrałam. – Kontynuowała, przecierając mokre od łez policzki, ponieważ śmiała się tak mocno, że aż płakała. – To jest najlepszy żart jaki słyszałam, naprawdę. Udało ci się. A teraz leć do pracy, fantastycznego dnia. Odbiorę cię później i pójdziemy na jakiś obiad. Kocham cię – mówiła, nie dając dojść do słowa Jennie, po czym po prostu się rozłączyła.

Gdzieś między swoimi mieszanymi uczuciami i milionem myśli, wiedziała doskonale, że to nie był żart. Jednak łatwiej było jej udawać, że faktycznie jest. Wtedy nie musiałaby zadawać sobie wszystkich pytań o to, jakim cudem nie widziała wcześniej jak straszna jest dziewczyna, z którą się związała. Mimo wszystko jakaś część Hayley kochała Jennie.

Ze względu na wszystkie sytuacje, w których była urocza, ze względu na to jaka była kiedy się poznawały.

Nie docierało do niej jeszcze, że nie jest zakochana w swojej dziewczynie, a w swoim wyobrażeniu jej osoby.

Wyciszyła telefon i wróciła do spania.

Obudziła się nieco ponad cztery godziny później i pierwszy raz od dawna nie sięgnęła po telefon. Jedynie spojrzała na niego ale kiedy przypomniała sobie poranną rozmowę od razu odwróciła wzrok. Pogłaskała leżącego obok psa, po czym podniosła się z łóżka. W salonie czekała na nią niespodzianka od pupila, dlatego od razu ją sprzątnęła. Tak to jest kiedy się za długo śpi, pomyślała myjąc ręce przed zrobieniem sobie śniadania.

Kolejne godziny mijały w mgnieniu oka na oglądaniu kolejnych odcinków jednego ze swoich ulubionych wtedy seriali. Absolutnie nie miała ochoty na obiad z Jennie, ale już jej powiedziała, że po nią przyjedzie, więc nie mogła tego odwołać. Dlatego też po szybkim prysznicu zastanawiała się w co się ubrać, stojąc w garderobie wielkości salonu. W końcu wybrała obcisły, biały crop top na cienkich ramiączkach oraz długą, zwiewną spódnicę z wysokim stanem i rozcięciami na obu udach w żółtym kolorze o kwiatowym wzorze. Dobrała do tego brązowe sandałki na niewysokim obcasie.

Wzięła Daisy na spacer przed wyjściem, po czym odprowadziła ją do mieszkania, z którego zabrała małą, brązową torebkę na cienkim łańcuszku i poszła do auta.

Biały mercedes stał na wykupionym przez nią miejscu parkingowym. Weszła do środka, odpaliła silnik i zaczekała chwilę, zanim dach się złożył. Kiedy miała już delikatny przewiew, ruszyła w stronę kina. Wyjechała o wiele za wcześnie jak na odległość jaką miała do pokonania, dlatego dwadzieścia minut przed wyjściem Jennie z pracy, stała już na parkingu.

Uznała, że to odpowiedni czas na przejrzenie wszelkich mediów społecznościowych, dlatego wyciągnęła z torebki swój telefon. Na ekranie było powiadomienie o trzech nowych wiadomościach. Zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się, czy jej dziewczyna mogła odwołać spotkanie. Myślała o tym. Przez chwilę pewnie byłaby zła, ale później udawałaby, że wcale nie czekała przed kinem. Ba! Udawałaby, że nigdy jej tam nie była i pojechałaby na najlepsze naleśniki w mieście.

Odblokowała ekran z dozą ekscytacji, jednak to nie żeńskie imię widniało na ekranie.

9:40 _Cześć! Jak Ci mija poranek? Ja spałem jak nigdy, w dodatku śniło mi_ _się, że byłem w Twojej książce. To było czadowe.  
_ 12:10 _Może chcesz dziś gdzieś wyskoczyć? Mam wolne popołudnie.  
_ 13:00 _Okay, nieważne. To był głupi pomysł._

Jęknęła, czytając ostatnią wiadomość. Nie chciała, żeby pomyślał, że go ignoruje, dlatego wybrała jego numer i oczekiwała, aż odbierze. Zrobił to nadzwyczaj szybko.

– Słucham? – powiedział, w tle leciała muzyka i słyszała, że ktoś coś krzyczy.

– Przepraszam, chyba wybrałam nieodpowiedni moment – odparła szybko, czując, że zaczęła się denerwować.

– Hayley? Nie, nie. Jestem tylko ze znajomymi na kręglach, ale oni mogą zaczekać. – Uśmiechnęła się na te słowa, przygryzając wargę, aby powstrzymać narastający uśmiech. – Co słychać?

– Chciałam tylko przeprosić za te wszystkie wiadomości, głupio wyszło. Od rana nie patrzyłam na telefon i, nie wiem, nie słyszałam ich.

– Nic się nie stało. Tak myślałem, że jesteś zajęta – skłamał, odchodząc kilka kroków od stolika, przy którym siedział z grupą przyjaciół. Myślał, że po prostu nie chce z nim rozmawiać, ale uznał, że nie warto tego mówić, skoro zadzwoniła. – Ale gdybyś miała ochotę na kręgle to oczywiście czuj się zaproszona. – Uśmiechnął się do słuchawki.

– Matko, uwielbiam kręgle. Z przyjemnością bym wpadła, ale niestety mam zajęty cały dzień – odparła, rozglądając się, czy Jennie nie idzie w jej stronę.

– W porządku. A robisz coś może w sobotę? Moglibyśmy zagrać sami.

– Jimin. Wiesz, że mam dziewczynę, prawda?

Nie chciała tego mówić, ale nie chciała też, żeby on myślał, że będzie z tego cokolwiek więcej. Wolała postawić sprawy jasno, nie chciała później żadnych nieporozumień. W dodatku nie sprostowanie tego byłoby nie w porządku zarówno w stosunku do Jennie, jak i do niego.

Nie wiedział. Zaskoczyła go, ale nie chciał się wycofywać.

– To niczego nie zmienia – powiedział i zaśmiał się, aby nadać wiarygodności swoim słowom. – Miałem na myśli spotkanie jako kumple, nic więcej – wymyślił na poczekaniu, przeczesując włosy. Nagle zrobiło mu się zbyt gorąco, mimo tego, że kręgielnia była klimatyzowana.

– Och, okay. Ź-źle to zinterpretowałam – odparła, nieco zawstydzona. Jej policzki nabrały koloru. – W takim razie chętnie spotkam się z tobą w sobotę, kumplu.

– No i świetnie, kumpelo. Zadzwonię jutro i umówimy szczegóły, a teraz muszę uciekać. Miłego dnia, Hayley!

– Miłego dnia. – Rozłączyła się, a kiedy spojrzała w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, zobaczyła, że Jennie idzie w jej stronę.

Uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na nią kiedy obchodziła dookoła auto, aby wsiąść na miejsce pasażera. Usiadła, a szatynka pochyliła się w jej stronę, aby dać jej szybkiego buziaka na przywitanie.

– Wyglądasz uroczo w swoim mundurku – pochwaliła jej pracowniczy uniform w kolorze czerni i czerwieni. Jennie przewróciła oczami, ale uśmiechnęła się w jej stronę. – Chcesz wrócić, żeby się przebrać czy możemy jechać coś zjeść?

– Jedźmy zjeść, umieram z głodu – odparła, zapinając pas. – Możemy zjeść pizzę?

– Jasne, słońce.

Jechały przez ulice słonecznego Madrytu, aż do ulubionej pizzerii brunetki. Najnowsze piosenki przygrywały im cicho w tle, kiedy Jennie opowiadała o tym jak minął jej dzień w pracy. Oczywiście nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie wypomniała, że musiała biec do kina ze swojego mieszkania. Hayley postanowiła całkowicie odpuścić ten temat. Chciała pochwalić się tym, że spędziła pół nocy nad swoją książką i opowiedzieć o tym jak ciekawe rzeczy dzieją się teraz w The Castle, bo doskonale wiedziała, że jej dziewczyna obejrzała już wszystkie sezony. To były miłe tematy, o których chciała rozmawiać.

Jednak zanim zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek, były na miejscu.

Zajęły niewielką kanapę w samym rogu sali, a kelner podał im karty, więc zajęły się rozmyślaniem nad tym, na co mają ochotę. Każda z nich wybrała swoją, po czym złożyły zamówienie na dużą pizzę zrobioną na pół w odpowiednich smakach, sok pomarańczowy i bezalkoholowe mohito.

– Ogólnie to w końcu udało mi się zacząć książkę – powiedziała z ekscytacją Hayley, kiedy kelner zostawił je z powrotem same. – Pisałam przez cały wieczór i poszłam spać chyba o czwartej…

– To dlatego byłaś dla mnie taka niemiła rano – przerwała jej brunetka, unosząc jedną brew. – Powinnaś chodzić wcześniej spać. Późne wstawanie jest niezdrowe.

– Po prostu straciłam poczucie czasu. – Wzruszyła ramionami, czując, że nie ma już ochoty mówić o niczym więcej. Na szczęście dla niej, Jennie przypomniała sobie o wrednym kliencie i zajęła się swoją opowieścią.

Tymczasem Hayley odpłynęła nieco w swoje myśli, patrząc na twarz swojej dziewczyny. Przyglądała się temu jak jej mimika zmieniała się w zależności od towarzyszących jej emocji i szatynka podziwiała jej urodę. W pewnej chwili pomyślała o tym, że wolałaby, żeby była piękna w środku, a nie na zewnątrz. Miała wrażenie, że Jennie zmieniła się w całkiem inną osobę w ciągu ostatniego roku.

A może po prostu pokazywała jej swoje prawdziwe oblicze?


	10. "Nie mogę, mam plany."

Jadły w ciszy, jak zawsze. Były już do tego przyzwyczajone, że zawsze przy jedzeniu coś po prostu przygrywa w tle, a żadna z nich nic nie mówi. Dopiero, kiedy po drugim kawałku obie zrobiły przerwę, aby chwilę przetrawić i napić się swoich napojów, wznowiły rozmowę.

– Znajoma z pracy, Cloe, ma urodziny w sobotę – zaczęła Jennie, upijając spory łyk swojego mohito. – Powiedziałam, że przyjdziemy.

Hayley zmarszczyła brwi, czując jak robi jej się niedobrze. Kolejna impreza, na którą nie miała kompletnie ochoty.

– O której się zaczynają?

– Osiemnastej.

– Nie mogę, mam plany.

– Masz plany? – Brunetka uniosła brwi, patrząc wyzywająco na swoją dziewczynę. – Co ty, skarbie? Nie wolisz spędzić soboty ze mną?

– To naprawdę kusząca opcja – odparła spokojnie, uśmiechając się delikatnie, aby Jennie uwierzyła w jej słowa. – Ale umówiłam się z przyjacielem, nie jestem w stanie tego odwołać.

– Okay. – Jej ton był tak łagodny, że Hayley zaczęła szukać podstępu. – Jake jest z powrotem w mieście?

Uśmiech na jej twarzy powiększył się na wspomnienie jej przyjaciela. Nie widziała go już przez prawie cztery miesiące, nie licząc oczywiście zdjęć czy wideorozmów. Cały czas utrzymywali kontakt i Jake przesyłał jej zdjęcia z miejsc, które właśnie odwiedzał z Roxanne. Wyjechali w podróż po Hiszpanii na sześć miesięcy, ostatniego dnia planował się oświadczyć i Hayley z podekscytowaniem odliczała czas do tego momentu. Wiedziała, że dziewczyna przyjmie jego prośbę. Poza tym tęskniła za nimi.

– Nie, jeszcze jakieś dwa miesiące.

– Hm. Więc z kim się spotykasz?

– Nie znasz go.

– W takim razie chyba powinnam go poznać. Mogę powiedzieć Cloe, że jednak nie dam rady, jeśli chcesz zabrać mnie ze sobą. – Posłała w jej stronę niewinny uśmieszek, dlatego Hayley uznała, że zagra w tę grę.

– Wiesz, że chciałabym, ale nie możesz odmówić jubilatce. To byłoby okropne z twojej strony, zniszczyłabyś jej urodziny. Kiedyś zaprosiłam swoją koleżankę z pracy, najpierw się zgodziła, a później powiedziała, że musiała zmienić plany. Rozumiesz? To było takie nieczułe z jej strony. Wiem, że ty nie byłabyś w stanie tak postąpić, dlatego cię nie zaprosiłam, słońce. Może innym razem.

– Tak, może innym razem – burknęła w odpowiedzi, sięgając po kolejny kawałek swojej pizzy.

Hayley również poczuła, że jest w stanie już jeść, dlatego też wzięła kawałek ze swojej strony, a kiedy przenosiła go na talerz, usłyszała dźwięk telefonu. Wyciągnęła go, aby sprawdzić kto do niej napisał. Wiadomość była od Hazel.

17:38 _Co powiesz na noc z serialami?_

 _Mój dom, czy twój dom?_ 17:39

17:40 _Może być mój. Will ma delegację._

 _Wezmę Daisy i będziemy niebawem._ 17:40

Dokończyły jedzenie w ciszy, po czym dopiły do końca swoje napoje. Hayley zebrała talerze w jedno miejsce, układając je jeden na drugim, dostawiła swoją szklankę oraz szklankę Jennie, ponieważ ona sama jej nie ruszyła. Następnie poprosiły o rachunek, a kiedy szatynka zapłaciła, wyszły z lokalu.

– Z kim pisałaś z pizzerii? – zapytała nagle, kiedy Hayley wyjechała z parkingu.

– Hazel. Coś się stało i mnie potrzebuje.

– Czyli nie zostaniesz ze mną jeszcze trochę?

– Wybacz, słońce. Zobaczymy się jutro, możesz przyjechać do mnie po pracy, jeśli chcesz.

– Może wpadnę – powiedziała, podnosząc wzrok na skupioną na drodze dziewczynę. – Myślałaś już może o tym, żebyśmy razem zamieszkały?

Hayley przygryzła wnętrze policzka.

– Porozmawiamy o tym jutro, okay?

– Okay.

Odwiozła Jennie pod blok, w którym mieszkała. Pożegnały się, po czym zaczekała aż jej dziewczyna wejdzie do klatki schodowej i odjechała z parkingu. Pojechała prosto do sklepu, w którym kupiła butelkę musującego wina oraz kilka opakowań popcornu. Schowała reklamówkę z zakupami do bagażnika i ruszyła do mieszkania. Spakowała szybko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do torby sportowej, zabrała Daisy i wyszła z mieszkania.

Otworzyła drzwi w aucie od strony pasażera, a pies szybko wskoczył na wycieraczkę, a następnie na siedzenie. Hayley obeszła auto dookoła, wrzuciła torbę na tylne siedzenie i usiadła za kierownicą. Pojechała prosto do domku Hazel.

Kiedy podjechała na miejsce, brama akurat się otwierała, a tuż za nią stała czerwona toyota. Brama otworzyła się, a Hayley wycofała się nieco, czekając aż auto wyjedzie z podwórka. Will pomachał jej z uśmiechem z miejsca kierowcy, więc odpowiedziała mu tym samym, a kiedy zniknął za rogiem, wjechała w stronę garażu. Hazel stała w progu swojego jednopiętrowego domku, trzymając na rękach machającą radośnie ogonem Violet. Szatynka zaparkowała auto i złożyła dach, na wypadek deszczu. Kiedy wysiadła z auta brama wjazdowa była już zamknięta, dlatego odpięła smycz Daisy i wypuściła ją na zewnątrz. Wybiegła radośnie na podwórko, gdzie dołączyła do niej Violet i obie zaczęły biegać i bawić się na zewnątrz.

Hazel podeszła do przyjaciółki i przytuliły się na powitanie, a później pomogła jej z rzeczami, które przywiozła. Obie weszły do mieszkania i zostawiły otwarte drzwi wejściowe, aby psiaki mogły bez problemu wrócić do domu.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie zepsułam ci planów – powiedziała Hazel, chowając białe wino do lodówki i zostawiając popcorn na blacie obok mikrofalówki.

– Nah. Pewnie jedynie siedziałabym z Jennie, gdybyś nie zadzwoniła – odparła Hayley, siadając na barowym krześle w kuchni.

– O, widziałaś się już z Jennie od imprezy. Co mówiła?

Hayley zmarszczyła brwi.

– W jakim sensie co mówiła?

– No o klubie. Nie pytałaś jej, gdzie zniknęła w swoje urodziny?


	11. "Dlaczego przestałam, Zee?"

– Nie rozumiem o czym mówisz.

Hazel spojrzała na przyjaciółkę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Impreza urodzinowa Jennie w klubie? Jak bardzo pijana byłaś?

– Um, trochę – powiedziała, odwracając wzrok. – Tak jakby niewiele pamiętam, a raczej nic nie pamiętałam. Jak się obudziłam jedyne co pamiętałam to był Jimin, ale nawet nie kojarzyłam jego imienia. Dopiero jak wczoraj się spotkaliśmy to wyjaśnił mi skąd się znamy i w ogóle. Także tę część już mam zapełnioną.

Hazel parsknęła śmiechem, po czym dotarła do niej ostatnia część wypowiedzi przyjaciółki.

– Czekaj. Widziałaś się z Jiminem?

– Tak. Byłam w KFC na obiedzie i przysiadł się do mnie, więc trochę rozmawialiśmy. – Wzruszyła ramionami, jak gdyby to nie było nic wielkiego, po czym wyprostowała się i spojrzała na starszą dziewczynę z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Co? Czemu się tak szczerzysz?

– Pisałam wczoraj. Zaczęłam książkę.

– O cholera, naprawdę? To cudownie, kicia! Wiedziałam, że w końcu się odblokujesz. Nie sądziłam, że w takich okolicznościach, ale i tak się cieszę. – Zakończyła, ukrywając uśmiech za kubkiem z zimną już herbatą i upiła z niej mały łyk.

– Czekaj, co? Nie rozumiem.

– No weź. Poznajesz Jimina, spotykasz się z nim dzień później i po spotkaniu nagle masz przypływ weny, a twoja blokada magicznie znika. – Dziewczyna uniosła jedną brew ku górze, na co młodsza z nich przewróciła oczami.

– Zwykły zbieg okoliczności i tyle. Jak zwykle szukasz głębszego dna tam, gdzie go nie ma.

– Jasne. – Parsknęła śmiechem. – Może jak znowu przypadkiem na siebie wpadniecie to przyznasz mi rację.

– Właściwie to widzimy się w sobotę.

– Och? Co z Jennie?

– Nic. To tylko przyjacielskie wyjście, nic więcej. Powiedziałam mu o niej.

– Okay, w porządku. Po prostu bądź ostrożna – powiedziała, zeskakując z blatu. – Woda? Wino? Sok? Cokolwiek do picia?

– Myślę, że nie warto mieszać. Zostanę przy winie. – Zaśmiała się, wyglądając przez okno, aby zobaczyć czy pieski nigdzie nie zniknęły, ale te nadal bawiły się w najlepsze przed domem. Hazel wyjęła dwa wysokie kieliszki z szafki i butelkę wina z lodówki, którą włożyła po zaproszeniu Hayley na noc. Pozostawiła butelkę przyjaciółki w lodówce, aby schłodziła się nieco mocniej. Rozlała połowę litrowego wina do kieliszków, a pozostałą część odstawiła na miejsce. Podała przyjaciółce wypełnione płynem szkło, po czym obie minęły salon i przeszły do pokoju kinowego.

To było ich ulubione miejsce na wieczory z serialami, urządzały je częściej, kiedy Hazel pracowała dla Jimina, ponieważ miała wtedy więcej czasu dla siebie i nie stresowała się tak całą swoją pracą. Najczęściej jednak urządzały je miesiąc przed ślubem. Hayley nie miała pojęcia jak odciągać przyjaciółkę od wszelkiego kontrolowania wszystkiego co było przygotowywane, dlatego mniej więcej co dwa dni, spędzały noce na serialach.

Teraz zdarzały się one rzadziej, ale to też dlatego, że zazwyczaj kiedy się umawiały to Jennie wyskakiwała nagle z czymś ważniejszym, co ostatecznie okazywało się nieistotne.

– Powinnam ją zapytać? – odezwała się Hayley, kiedy odcinek dobiegł końca tak samo jak jedna butelka wina, a one leżały na dużych poduchach ułożonych na czarnej, miękkiej kanapie.

– Kogo? – zapytała zdezorientowana Hazel, odstawiając pusty kieliszek na mały stolik.

– Jennie. O urodziny.

– Och. Cóż, taki miałaś plan jeszcze dwa dni temu.

– Miałam?

– Tak. Wkurzało cię to, że nie mogłaś jej znaleźć. Przynajmniej dopóki z powrotem się nie upiłaś. – Zaśmiała się.

– Dlaczego upiłam się, zamiast dalej jej szukać? Nie wiem, nie rozumiem, ale to brzmi dziwnie, że tak po prostu przestałam.

Hazel przygryzła dolną wargę, patrząc w podłogę. Miała dylemat. Z jednej strony wiedziała, że gdyby była na miejscu młodszej z nich to chciałaby wiedzieć, ale z drugiej strony nie chciała znowu wpędzać jej w niepokojące myśli. Doskonale wiedziała jak Hayley to odbierze, będzie myślała, że to z nią jest coś nie tak. Będzie się obwiniała i zastanawiała co zrobiła źle.

– Ty wiesz – powiedziała bardziej do siebie. Minuta ciszy między nimi dłużyła się niemiłosiernie sprawiając wrażenie, że trwa już kilka godzin, kiedy po prostu patrzyły na siebie. – Dlaczego przestałam, Zee?

Gdy Hazel odezwała się ponownie jej głos był tak cichy, że przypominał szept:

– Zorientowałaś się, że Lisa też zniknęła.


	12. "Hej, Jimin."

Siedziała na kuchennym parapecie z kubkiem gorącej kawy w dłoniach i patrzyła z uśmiechem jak Daisy i Violet wylegują się w słońcu po porannym bieganiu. Wypuściła je na zewnątrz niecałą godzinę wcześniej, więc zdążyły się już zmęczyć.

Hazel nadal spała i Hayley nieco jej zazdrościła, ponieważ przespała najwyżej godzinę w ciągu całej nocy. Ich wczorajsza rozmowa nawiedzała ją w koszmarach i wiedziała, że tak będzie dopóki nie porozmawia z Jennie, dlatego nieco przed siódmą napisała do swojej dziewczyny z pretekstem życzenia jej miłego dnia, choć tak naprawdę chciała się upewnić, że jej partnerka nie wystawi jej tego dnia. Właściwie miały wiele do omówienia i szatynka obawiała się, że nie skończy się to dobrze.

Czuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku na myśl o Lisie i tym, że Jennie zniknęła akurat z nią. Gdzie się podziewały? Jak długo ich nie było? Była na siebie wściekła, że upiła się z powrotem tamtej nocy, zamiast po prostu kontrolować na jak długo obie dziewczyny zniknęły. Obawiała się najgorszego.

– Od kiedy to jesteś takim rannym ptaszkiem? – zapytała Hazel, wchodząc do kuchni. Młodsza dziewczyna podskoczyła delikatnie nieco przestraszona nagłym dźwiękiem, który przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. – Czy ty dziś w ogóle spałaś?

Odwróciła się w stronę przyjaciółki i posłała jej uśmiech.

– Niewiele – przyznała ziewając.

– Wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, po prostu… Nie mogę przestać myśleć o nich razem, wiesz? Nie do końca rozumiem, dlaczego to musiała być akurat ona.

– Więc o to chodzi. – Zaśmiała się cicho Hazel, sięgając po mleko. – Popraw mnie jeśli się mylę, ale czy, przypuszczając, że faktycznie doszło do zdrady, a nie po prostu utknęły w łazience, czułabyś się lepiej gdyby to nie była Lisa?

– Wiem, że to głupie, ale tak. – Starsza dziewczyna uniosła jedną brew, patrząc na przyjaciółkę. – Chodzi o to, że odkąd tylko mnie poznała to próbowała mi pokazać, że jest lepsza dla Jennie, że zna ją lepiej, że jest dla niej ważniejsza niż ja. To jak ciągły konkurs, który doprowadza mnie do szału. Jestem zmęczona udowadnianiem jej, że zasługuję na Jennie i ona nie może mi jej tak po prostu odebrać.

– Och, okay – odstawiła na stół kubek ze świeżo zaparzoną kawą i usiadła na barowym krześle. – Nie musisz nikomu nic udowadniać. Wybrała ciebie znając Lisę już wcześniej, więc to chyba coś znaczyło. Po prostu porozmawiaj z Jennie i nie graj z Lisą w jej chore gry. Dawno wygrałaś.

Hayley uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, spuszczając wzrok na resztkę kawy w swoim kubku. Faktycznie wygrała. Były razem od ponad roku, więc dlaczego tak bardzo przejmowała się tym, co myśli o nich jej przyjaciółka?

– Po prostu porozmawiaj z Jennie. Im dłużej to przeciągacie tym bardziej psuje się wasza relacja. Zmieniając temat. Dawałaś może jeść Violet i Daisy?

– Nie. Wypuściłam tylko Daisy na zewnątrz, bo bała się przejść wyjściem dla psów w drzwiach. – Zaśmiała się.

– Violet wyszła bez niej? – Młodsza dziewczyna potwierdziła skinięciem głowy. – Przysięgam, że gdyby na podwórku było łóżko ten pies nigdy nie wszedłby do mieszkania – mówiła Hazel, rozdzielając jedzenie w dwie miski, aby wynieść je na zewnątrz.

Szatynka tymczasem wrzuciła swój kubek do zmywarki, po czym wyjęła z szafek i lodówki odpowiednie składniki, aby przygotować dwa omlety na śniadanie. Chwilę później Hazel wróciła do kuchni i obie zajęły się przygotowywaniem ciasta oraz wszelkich dodatków do niego, na które tylko miały ochotę. A kiedy Hayley obracała pierwszego z omletów na patelni, jej telefon zaczął dzwonić. Obie spojrzały w jego stronę, po czym młodsza z nich odebrała przychodzące połączenie.

– Halo? – zapytała cicho, próbując powstrzymać pojawiający się na jej twarzy uśmiech. Hazel zajęła się pilnowaniem jedzenia.

– Hej, Hayley.

– Hej, Jimin – odparła, sprawiając, że Hazel odwróciła się szybko w jej stronę, przez co prawie zrzuciła na ziemię patelnie. Młodsza dziewczyna pokiwała jej przecząco głową, mówiąc bezgłośnie „stop". Przyjaciółka zmrużyła oczy.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam. Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy pasowałaby ci jutro na przykład siedemnasta?

– Jasne. Gdzie się widzimy?

– Mogę po ciebie przyjechać, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko – powiedział niepewnie, niemalże jakby stresował się tym pytaniem. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

– W porządku. W takim razie będę czekała.

– Świetnie. To, um, do zobaczenia jutro?

– Do zobaczenia – odparła, po czym rozłączyła się i odłożyła telefon na blat. Sięgnęła po miskę z owocami i miód, aby przygotować omlet, który był już gotowy. – Nawet nie zaczynaj – powiedziała, czując na sobie wzrok przyjaciółki, na co tamta jedynie się zaśmiała.

Zjadły śniadanie, rozmawiając o różnych rzeczach, które akurat przychodziły im do głowy. W telewizji leciało jakieś reality show, na które kompletnie nie zwracały uwagi. Dzień minął im dość szybko i zanim się obejrzały było po siedemnastej. Hayley ustaliła z Jennie, że przyjedzie po nią o osiemnastej. Planowały spędzić całą noc razem pierwszy raz od dawna i szatynka miała coraz większe wątpliwości co do tego, czy to faktycznie był dobry pomysł. Jednak było już zbyt późno by się wycofać.

Hayley spakowała swoje rzeczy i razem z Daisy były gotowe do wyjścia. Hazel objęła ją ramieniem, jakby chciała dodać jej otuchy, po czym złapała Violet i otworzyła bramę.

– Będzie w porządku – powiedziała, kiedy obie stały przy samochodzie szatynki. – Dzwoń, jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebowała – dodała, patrząc jak jej przyjaciółka pakuje torbę do auta i sadza psa na miejscu pasażera.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i wsiadła do auta, po czym pojechała prosto pod blok, w którym mieszkała Jennie. Zatrzymała się na parkingu i napisała wiadomość, że czeka na dole. Dawno nie widziała się z jej współlokatorkami, ale nie miała ochoty wchodzić na górę z Daisy, aby ta mogła zmierzyć się z dwoma kotami. Takie spotkania zawsze kończyły się zbyt głośno.

Czekała więc w samochodzie przez parę minut, a kiedy zobaczyła jak Jennie wychodzi z klatki schodowej wzięła Daisy z siedzenia pasażera na kolana. Brunetka wrzuciła swoją torbę na tylne siedzenie i usiadła z przodu, dając Hayley szybkiego buziaka na przywitanie.

– Weźmiesz Daisy? – zapytała szatynka, podając psa dziewczynie.

– Jeśli muszę – odparła druga, sadzając zwierzaka na swoich kolanach, po czym sięgnęła, aby zapiąć pas. – Ugh, czemu ona tak śmierdzi – jęknęła, gdy Hayley odpalała silnik.

– Cały dzień biegała po podwórku, a rano było sporo rosy. To pewnie dlatego.

– Fuj. Potrzebujesz kąpieli – powiedziała w stronę psa, na co szatynka parsknęła śmiechem pod nosem. – To nie jest śmieszne. Moja sukienka będzie śmierdziała.

– Wypiorę ją jak będziemy u mnie. Wyschnie do rana. – Przewróciła oczami.

Jennie miała swojego psa w domu jej rodziców. Nie zabrała go ze sobą ze względu na mieszkające z nimi koty jednej ze współlokatorek. Uznała, że zwierzak i tak jest już dorosły i przyzwyczaił się do mieszkania w domku. Hayley dowiedziała się o tym już na ich pierwszym spotkaniu, dlatego sądziła, że dziewczyna polubi się też z jej psem, skoro miała własnego. Tak się jednak nie stało. Brunetka nie lubiła Daisy i można było powiedzieć, że ze wzajemnością. Pies nigdy nie cieszył się na jej widok tak jak w przypadku innych osób, które ich odwiedzały, ani nigdy nie kładł się obok Jennie, aby ta go głaskała. Daisy nie warczała na dziewczynę, nie szczekała, ani nie zwracała na siebie uwagi. Po prostu trzymała dystans.

Hayley zawsze uważała to za nieco dziwne, ale wiedziała też, że jej pies ma po prostu swoje zwyczaje jak każdy zwierzak. Dlatego po prostu starała się ignorować ich dziwną relację. Dziewczyna skupiła się całkowicie na drodze, rozkoszując się cichymi dźwiękami radia. Dziękowała sobie w duchu, że włączyła to urządzenie, czekając na Jennie. Inaczej pewnie czułaby się niezręcznie, gdyby żadna z nich nic nie mówiła i kiedy to do niej dotarło, poczuła jak nieprzyjemny ucisk w jej żołądku narasta.

A kiedy tak przemierzała ulice Madrytu zastanawiała się, czy to normalne, że czuła się niekomfortowo przy swojej dziewczynie.


	13. "Jesteś najlepsza, wiesz?"

– Wolisz serowy czy solony popcorn? – zapytała Hayley, przeglądając stos opakowań w dużej, kuchennej szufladzie.

– Może być solony – krzyknęła z salonu Jennie.

Szatynka wyciągnęła wspomniany smak i rozłożyła opakowanie, po czym włożyła je do mikrofalówki. Nie śpieszyło jej się. Im dłużej siedziała w kuchni tym bardziej nie chciała wracać do pokoju. Odkładanie trudnych tematów na później było czymś w czym była absolutnym mistrzem. Łatwiej było przelewać uczucia na książki niż o nich rozmawiać.

Popcorn był gotowy zdecydowanie zbyt szybko jak dla niej. Przesypała go do miski i z mocno bijącym sercem ruszyła do pokoju. Postawiła miskę na stoliku między dwoma kieliszkami z winem i usiadła na kanapie. Daisy wskoczyła tuż obok niej chwilę później, zwinęła się w kłębek i poszła spać. Hayley uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na ten widok.

– Hay? – Głos Jennie był cichy i gdyby szatynka nie siedziała tak blisko niej, pewnie w ogóle by go nie usłyszała. Hayley odwróciła się w jej stronę, sprawiając, że ich spojrzenia spotkały się na chwilę, która wydawała się dla niej wiecznością. – Czy ty… Czy ty mnie nadal kochasz?

Poczuła nagle uderzenie gorąca. To było dobre pytanie, a jednocześnie mocno niewygodne. Czy kochała? Nadal widziała swoją Jennie, kiedy patrzyła w jej oczy, a kiedy się śmiała Hayley przypominała sobie jak się w niej zakochiwała. Wyglądała tak samo jak tego dnia, gdy się poznały, ale jednocześnie wydawała jej się tak obca siedząc tak blisko. Jak znalazły się w takim miejscu?

Hayley dotknęła jej gorącego policzka i pogładziła go delikatnie kciukiem, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Brunetka przechyliła nieco głowę, wtulając się w jej chłodną dłoń i rozkoszując się jej dotykiem. Obie miały wrażenie, że minęły lata od chwili, w której były same.

– Kocham – powiedziała pewnie szatynka, wywołując mały uśmiech na twarzy swojej dziewczyny. – A ty? Nadal mnie kochasz? – Ich spojrzenia z powrotem się spotkały. Jennie pokiwała twierdząco głową, jednak nic nie powiedziała i Hayley poczuła, że jej żołądek znowu się zaciska. Pierwszy raz odkąd ją poznała, miała wrażenie, że ją okłamuje i to uczucie było dla niej zbyt intensywne. Zabrała swoją dłoń i odgarnęła włosy do tyłu, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech. – Gdzie byłaś w swoje urodziny?

Brunetka była wyraźnie zaskoczona, jednak po chwili uśmiechnęła się. Była gotowa, żeby podnieść rzuconą rękawicę, była na nią przygotowana od tamtego dnia. Dobrze wiedziała, że Hayley zorientowała się, że zniknęły, a Hazel tylko ją w tym utwierdziła. Jej wzrok przez resztę wieczoru był mocno przesadzony, więc czekała tylko na ten moment, chociaż spodziewała się go o wiele wcześniej.

– Lisie zrobiło się niedobrze, więc zeszłyśmy z parkietu i siedziałyśmy przy szatni.

– Czemu nie wróciłyście do stolika?

– Tam było chłodniej i toaleta była bliżej, co później się przydał. Lisa wymiotowała z piętnaście minut jak nie dłużej. – Zaśmiała się. – A później wróciłyśmy i bawiłam się z Tobą, aż do powrotu.

– Nie spałaś ze mną. – Ciągnęła temat, obserwując reakcje dziewczyny na wszystkie pytania jakie zadawała.

– Tak, położyłam się na chwilę na kanapie. Czekałam aż napijesz się soku, ale musiałam zasnąć. – Sięgnęła po wino i upiła mały łyk, po czym spojrzała na Hayley. – Dlaczego mnie o to wszystko pytasz?

Szatynka wzruszyła ramionami.

– Po prostu następnym razem daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz gdzieś odchodziła. Bałam się, że coś ci się stało – powiedziała, na co Jennie uśmiechnęła się i przesunęła bliżej niej. Ich twarze dzieliło parę centymetrów.

– Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, skarbie – szepnęła, trącając jej nos swoim.

– Zawsze będę się o ciebie martwić – odparła równie cicho.

Brunetka pochyliła się nieco bardziej i złączyła ich usta w łagodnym pocałunku. Nie miała ochoty na dalszą serię pytań, więc pogłębiła pocałunek, jakby dzięki niemu chciała całkowicie rozproszyć swoją dziewczynę. Co doskonale jej się udawało. Całowały się przez chwilę, dopóki Jennie tego nie przerwała. Odsunęła się nieco i ponownie napiła się wina.

– Więc – zaczęła, bawiąc się kieliszkiem w swoich dłoniach – dowiem się w końcu co sądzisz o tym, abyśmy razem zamieszkały?

Hayley przygryzła wnętrze policzka, po czym upiła duży łyk ze swojego kieliszka.

– Tak, um. – Brunetka uniosła jedną brew. – Wolałabym jeszcze z tym zaczekać. Nie jestem gotowa na ten krok – powiedziała, starając się z całych sił, aby jej głos brzmiał pewnie.

Jennie nie była zadowolona, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Chociaż przeklinała samą siebie w duchu. Miała nadzieję, że były już na tym etapie. Była zła na siebie, że pośpieszyła się z tym pytaniem i jednocześnie była zła na Hayley, że tak bardzo się przed tym broniła. Niemalże jakby ich związek stanął w miejscu. Coś robiła nie tak, ale nie miała pojęcia co.

Uśmiechnęła się. Sięgnęła do Hayley i założyła jej za ucho kosmyk włosów, który chwilę wcześniej opadł jej na twarz, po czym cmoknęła ją w nos.

– W porządku – powiedziała, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Starała się okazać jej tak dużo wsparcia i ciepła jak tylko była w stanie. – Zaczekam, aż będziesz gotowa. Nie musisz się śpieszyć.

Szatynka odetchnęła z ulgą. Obawiała się bardziej histerycznej reakcji, przez co czuła się nieco źle. Od razu zakładała najgorsze, może nie powinna tego robić. Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, nie przerywając ich kontaktu wzrokowego.

– Jesteś najlepsza, wiesz?

– Wiem. – Zaśmiała się brunetka, po czym położyła głowę na ramieniu swojej dziewczyny i wznowiła serial, który zatrzymała, kiedy Hayley poszła po popcorn.

Hayley czuła się lepiej po ich rozmowie. Chociaż historia zniknięcia Jennie w jej urodziny nie do końca jej pasowała to uznała, że po prostu jej zaufa. Były razem ponad rok, wierzyła, że jej dziewczyna zasługuje na zaufanie, więc postanowiła, że od tego momentu będzie dla niej bardziej wyrozumiała. W końcu ona wykazała się ogromną wyrozumiałością w stronę Hayley, prawda?

Prawda?


	14. "Jedziemy do KFC."

Miała wrażenie, że czas nigdy nie płynął wolniej.

Racja, wstała tego dnia znacznie wcześniej, żeby zawieźć Jennie do pracy, ale wróciła do spania od razu po powrocie. Próbowała nawet zabić czas gotowaniem, przyrządzając sobie obiad, a kiedy i to zawiodło, włączyła serial. Jednak nie potrafiła się na nim skupić. Wydawało się, że siedemnasta nigdy nie nadejdzie. Co chwile zerkała na wybrany przez siebie strój, który zmieniała przynajmniej siedem razy, po czym spoglądała na zegarek. Chciała pisać, ale nie potrafiła. Było zbyt jasno na zewnątrz i co chwilę się rozpraszała, dlatego ostatecznie nagrała sobie parę notatek głosowych, które zamierzała przepisać wieczorem i zajęła się czym innym.

Kiedy w końcu wybiła szesnasta uznała, że weźmie prysznic. Po szybkim odświeżeniu, wysuszyła włosy i zajęła się makijażem. Po około piętnastu minutach i piątym poprawianiu kresek w końcu udało jej się sprawić, że były idealnie równe, więc ubrała się w czarne jeansy z dziurami na kolanach i koronkowy, czerwony crop top. Wyjęła też z szafy skórzaną kurtkę, wiedząc, że w kręgielni będzie włączona klimatyzacja, przez którą będzie jej zimno. Wyszła z Daisy i kiedy jechała windą z powrotem do domu, Jimin zadzwonił informując, że czeka na nią pod blokiem.

Wróciła do mieszkania, upewniła się, że Daisy ma wszystko czego potrzebuje do przeżycia bez niej i wyszła. Chłopak czekał na nią oparty o maskę czarnego mercedesa. Nie był jednym z najnowszych modeli jakie wyszły, prawdopodobnie mógłby być ojcem jej samochodu, ale nie dbała o to. Zwrócił jej uwagę jedynie tym, że był niesamowicie czysty zarówno z zewnątrz jak i w środku.

– Hej. – Uśmiechnął się do niej, kiedy podchodziła bliżej.

– Hej – odparła, czując, że oddech uwiązł jej w gardle przez jego rozpromienioną twarz. Odepchnął się od auta, jednak zawahał się nie wiedząc jak ma się z nią przywitać. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że jest równie zestresowany jak ona, ale zignorowała tę myśl. Czemu miałby być?

Pochyliła się, zanim zdążył wyciągnąć dłoń i szybko poszedł za jej znakiem, witając się przelotnym buziakiem w policzek, po czym otworzył przed nią drzwi pasażera. Podziękowała i zajęła miejsce. Chłopak zamknął drzwi i okrążył samochód, przeczesując po drodze swoje jasne włosy.

– Tylko się ze mnie nie śmiej – zaczął, odpalając silnik.

– Czemu miałabym? – zapytała zaskoczona.

– Dawno nie jeździłem, więc mogę jeżdżę jak dziadek.

Zacisnęła usta w cienką linię, powstrzymując uśmiech, ale nie do końca jej się to udało. Zmrużył oczy, patrząc na jej twarz, jakby wyzywał ją, aby się roześmiała, przez co nie wytrzymała i cicho się zaśmiała.

– Dobra. Miałem dać ci fory w kręglach, ale teraz już na to za późno – powiedział, wyjeżdżając z parkingu.

Zaśmiała się jeszcze bardziej.

– Nie musisz dawać mi forów i tak z tobą wygram – odparła pewnie. Jej znajomi nienawidzili z nią grać ze względu na to, że nie mieli szans by wygrać. To był jej ukryty talent i chłopak nie miał o tym pojęcia zapraszając ją.

– Zobaczymy.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, mijając kolejne skrzyżowanie. Nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od jego twarzy, kiedy tak się uśmiechał. Patrzyła z podziwem na jego śnieżnobiałe zęby i rozwiewane wpadający przez otwarte okno włosy. Nie wiedziała jak to możliwe, że za każdym razem wracały na swoje miejsce i wyglądały nadal tak idealnie. Jakim cudem on mógł wyglądać idealnie w zwykłym czarnym T-shircie. Zatrzymał się na światłach i spojrzał na nią. Szybko odwróciła wzrok, jednak było już za późno. Przyłapał ją. Nic nie powiedział, ale jego serce biło dwa razy szybciej niż zwykle, kiedy na niego patrzyła.

Jimin nie okazał się tak źli jak jej przyjaciele w kręgle, co było dla Hayley miłym zaskoczeniem. Dawno nie miała równego sobie przeciwnika. Gra była zacięta, ponieważ ustalili, że wygrana osoba decyduje co jedzą na kolację. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedzieli, że wybraliby tę samą knajpę, dlatego każde z nich próbowało wygrać. Po dwóch pierwszych rundach mieli remis. Każde z nich po jednym razie wygrało cała grę, dlatego ta była decydująca.

W międzyczasie poznawali się lepiej, ich rozmowa nie miała końca. Dziewczyna czuła się w jego towarzystwie tak dobrze, jakby niemalże był jedną z jej przyjaciółek. Nie obawiała się o nic, miała wrażenie, że mogłaby powiedzieć mu wszystko i on nawet przez chwilę nie spojrzałby na nią dziwnie. Nie chciała tego przed sobą przyznać, ale bawiła się o wiele lepiej niż z Jennie.

– O nie. – Zaśmiała się na komentarz Jimina. – Miałam tak na początku ze swoją dziewczyną. Nie znosiłam, gdy to robiła – powiedziała, marszcząc nos. Wykonała swój rzut, zbijając wszystkie kręgle i wysuwając się na prowadzenie. Ukłoniła się teatralnie, wracając na swoje miejsce i upijając duży łyk soku pomarańczowego ze szklanki.

– Właśnie. Jak długo jesteście razem? – zapytał, czekając aż nadejdzie jego czas na grę.

– Za trzy miesiące będzie półtora roku. – Pokiwał głową. – Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem to tak szybko zleciało – powiedziała bardziej do siebie, niż do niego.

Wykonał ostatni rzut, jednak jeden kręgiel został na końcu. Szatynka uniosła zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie ku górze z szerokim uśmiechem. Kiedy odwrócił się i na nią spojrzał nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć. Wyglądała jak małe dziecko, które właśnie dostało swój pierwszy rower.

– Wygrałam! – powiedziała, wstając z miejsca. Wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk zwycięstwa i przytuliła się do chłopaka. – Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś tak dobry – przyznała, na co przygryzł dolną wargę.

– Jak widać, jesteś lepsza – odparł, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej radosnej twarzy.

– Wiesz co to oznacza? – zapytała dumna z siebie. Pokiwał twierdząco głową. – Jedziemy do KFC.

Jego usta otworzyły się delikatnie, kiedy to powiedziała. Mrugnął kilka razy, jakby nie dowiedział w to co usłyszał, po czym pokiwał głową.

– Czekaj, co?

– Co? – Powtórzyła, nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi.

– Powiedziałaś KFC?

– Tak. – Odstawiła pustą szklankę na stolik i schowała telefon do tylnej kieszeni. – Najlepszy kurczak jaki istnieje.

Gdzie ty byłaś całe moje życie, pomyślał, jednak nic nie powiedział. Jedynie uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym obydwoje zmienili buty i wyszli na zewnątrz. A kiedy jechali do restauracji żadne z nich nic nie mówiło. Czuli się na tyle swobodnie ze sobą nawzajem, że milczenie im nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Mieli chwilę by pozbierać myśli po wszystkim co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich trzech godzin i obydwoje byli zaskoczeni, że minęło aż tyle czasu. Żadne z nich nie powiedziałoby tego na głos, ale obydwoje chcieli by ta noc trwała wiecznie.


	15. "Wstawaj, jedziemy na przejażdżkę."

Dni zamieniały się w tygodnie, a Hayley prawdopodobnie nigdy wcześniej nie była tak pracowita. Blokada twórcza całkowicie zniknęła, więc większość wieczorów dziewczyna poświęcała pisaniu. Jej związek z Jennie miał się coraz lepiej, a znajomość z Jiminem rozwijała się w bliską przyjaźń. Co prawda czuła się nieco dziwnie z tym, że nie zapoznała z nim jeszcze Jennie, ale miała to w planach. Odkąd chłopak dostał pracę miał nieco mniej czasu i ich grafiki często się wykluczały, a kiedy już udało jej się zorganizować spotkanie to jej dziewczynie wypadało coś innego. Przez pewien czas miała wrażenie, że ona wcale nie chciała poznać jej nowego przyjaciela, ale szybko zbyła tę myśl. W końcu to nie tak, że miała jakikolwiek powód ku temu, myślała, nabijając się z własnych pomysłów.

Wróciła z długiego spaceru z Daisy i zajęła się gotowaniem obiadu dla siebie i Jennie, która miała być u niej po pracy. Hayley włączyła głośno muzykę i zajęła się obsmażaniem warzyw do zapiekanki makaronowej, którą planowała przygotować. Wiedziała, że to było jedno z ulubionych dań jej dziewczyny. Ułożyła wszystko w odpowiedniej formie, jednak zanim zdążyła włożyć danie do piekarnika usłyszała dźwięk swojego telefonu.

Sięgnęła po niego na blat i odebrała, uprzednio sprawdzając kto jest po drugiej stronie.

– Hej, Jen. Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała, spoglądając na zegarek. Dochodziła piętnasta, więc dziewczyna powinna być u niej w ciągu godziny.

– Hej, um, tak ze mną w porządku, ale miałam telefon od Rose.

– Och – szepnęła, wiedząc do czego zmierza Jennie.

– Razem z Jisoo będą miały dziś skype i pytała czy chciałabym dołączyć. Mogłybyśmy przełożyć nasz obiad na jutro? – Spojrzała na gotowe jedzenie, przeczesując włosy.

– Jasne. To, uch, pozdrów je ode mnie czy coś.

– Pozdrowię! – Usłyszała jej przepełnioną radością odpowiedź. – To odezwę się wieczorem. Pa!

– Oki doki – odparła, po czym usłyszała dźwięk zakończonego połączenia.

Odłożyła telefon i oparła dłonie na blacie, pochylając głowę. Z jednej strony doceniała, że Jennie nic nie wspomniała o Lisie, ale z drugiej strony doskonale wiedziała, że nie pominęłyby jej w tego typu spotkaniu. Co oznaczało, że kolejny raz przegrała z jej przyjaciółkami. Westchnęła, odpychając się od szafki. Schowała gotową formę z zapiekanką do lodówki i wyłączyła piekarnik, po czym posprzątała cały bałagan pozostały z gotowania i wrzuciła brudne naczynia do zmywarki.

Miała zbyt dobry humor tego dnia, by dać go sobie zepsuć. Miała przed sobą jeszcze dużo czasu, aby ten dzień pozostał dobry. Nie chciała go zaprzepaścić, dlatego chwyciła telefon i wybrała odpowiedni numer. Przez chwilę słuchała sygnału oczekiwania, jednak odebrał, zanim zdążyła się odezwać.

– Halo? – Usłyszała jego głos i momentalnie się uśmiechnęła.

– Hej, co dziś robisz? – zapytała bawiąc się nerwowo kulką z gumek recepturek.

– Hej, Hay. Właściwie to miałem zamiar pójść na obiad, a później leżeć przed telewizorem. Masz coś lepszego do zaplanowania?

Przygryzła dolną wargę, próbując powstrzymać swój uśmiech.

– Jeszcze nie wiem, ale mogę wpaść do ciebie z obiadem, a później coś wymyślimy? – Czuła jak jej serce bije o wiele szybciej, kiedy wypowiadała pytanie. Jeszcze nie była u niego w mieszkaniu, on u niej też nie, więc to wydawało jej się jakimś dużym krokiem w ich znajomości.

– Pewnie, brzmi świetnie. Zaraz wyślę ci adres.

– Okay, to do zobaczenia.

– Do zobaczenia. – Rozłączyła połączenie, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem poszła do swojej sypialni i przebrała się w biały T-shirt z krótkimi rękawami i granatowe szorty. Założyła białe trampki za kostkę, dosypała jedzenia do miski Daisy i wyszła z mieszkania.

W międzyczasie dostała wiadomość od Jimina z adresem, więc wpisała go w nawigację w swoim telefonie. Pojechała najpierw do KFC. Poznała chłopaka na tyle, że doskonale wiedziała, gdzie jadał obiad, kiedy nie robił go sam. Z resztą to była jej ulubiona restauracja. Zamówiła im duży kubełek, dwa boxy, jagodowy shake dla siebie oraz truskawkowy dla Jimina. Po otrzymaniu torby z jedzeniem ruszyła do auta, włączyła nawigację i pojechała prosto do domu chłopaka.

Jego mieszkanie było o wiele mniejsze niż się tego spodziewała. Pokój był całkiem przestronny, utrzymany w minimalistycznym wystroju i jasnych kolorach. W kuchni nie zmieściłoby się więcej niż trzy osoby, natomiast łazienka mogłaby przysporzyć ją o klaustrofobię. Starała się z całych sił, aby nie zauważył jej zaskoczenia i udało jej się to. Stresował się jej przyjazdem o wiele bardziej niż powinien, ponieważ wiedział, że są z całkiem innych światów. Jednak Hayley nie całe życie była milionerką, więc sama kiedyś mieszkała w czymś podobnym. Nigdy nie chciałaby wrócić do tych czasów i było jej przykro, że on mieszkał w ten sposób. Chociaż nie powinno. Chłopak nie potrzebował wiele do szczęścia i już przyzwyczaił się do ciasnego, wynajmowanego mieszkania. Na nic więcej nie było go stać w Madrycie, a nie chciał mieszkać nigdzie indziej.

– Ile jestem ci winien? – zapytał, kiedy położyła torbę z jedzeniem na stole i zaczęła wypakowywać mniejsze pojemniki na stolik.

– Coś ty, nie trzeba. Ty ostatnio płaciłeś – odparła, przypominając sobie jak w zeszłym tygodniu kłócili się o to, które z nich płaci za popcorn w kinie.

Chciał protestować, ale uniosła dłoń i posłała mu złowrogie spojrzenie. Nie chciała zaczynać kolejnej kłótni o coś tak beznadziejnego jak parę groszy za obiad. Jej karta kredytowa nawet tego nie odczuła. Chłopak odpuścił, włączając telewizor. Przeglądał kilka kanałów, aż w końcu natknął się na teleturniej, więc odłożył pilot na stolik. Zderzyli ze sobą kubeczki z mrożonym napojem i każde z nich upiło duży łyk przez słomkę.

– Myślałem, że nie masz dziś czasu – powiedział, podając jej burgera i biorąc drugiego dla siebie. Kiedy widzieli się w poprzednim tygodniu mówiła, że nie będzie miała czasu tego dnia, dlatego był zaskoczony jej telefonem.

– Jennie mnie wystawiła. – Wzruszyła ramionami, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora.

Miała wrażenie, że wypowiadała te słowa wiele razy w ostatnim czasie. Ich związek naprawdę był dobry, kiedy się widziały, ale widziały się bardzo rzadko przez to, że brunetka ciągle miała jakieś wymówki. Jednak Hayley nie narzekała. Miała więcej czasu dla siebie, przyjaciół i Jimina.

– Ty – odezwał się nagle, kiedy teleturniej się skończył, a większość jedzenia zniknęła z jego stolika. Przesunął się na kanapie tak, że siedział na wprost dziewczyny. Uniosła brwi z zaskoczenia na jego nagły wybuch. – Masz urodziny w sobotę.

Przełknęła ślinę. Do soboty zostały trzy dni. Umawiała się z Jennie już w poprzednim miesiącu, że chce spędzić ten dzień tylko z nią i miała nadzieję, że to jest nadal aktualne między nimi. Obawiała się jednak, że będzie musiała z tego zrezygnować.

– Um, tak – odparła, poprawiając się na swoim miejscu.

– Nadal spędzasz je z Jennie? – zapytał.

– Tak myślę. – Przeczesała włosy dłonią i zauważył, że czuje się niezręcznie, rozmawiając o tym, dlatego podniósł się z łóżka.

– Daj mi chwilę. – Wyjął coś ze swojej szafy i poszedł do łazienki, a kiedy wrócił jego dresy zamieniły się w długie czarne jeansy, a zamiast spranego podkoszulka miał na sobie czarną koszulę z krótkim rękawem, której trzy górne guziki były odpięte, ukazując mały kawałek jego ciała. Miała wrażenie, że w mieszkaniu zrobiło się o wiele cieplej, kiedy patrzył na nią z uśmiechem. Spojrzał na zegarek, po czym z powrotem na nią. – Wstawaj, jedziemy na przejażdżkę – powiedział i wyjął z szafy duży puchaty koc.

– Gdzie? – zapytała, zabierając swoje kluczyki i telefon ze stolika. Wzięła też papierową torbę wypełnioną pustymi pojemnikami, aby od razu ją wyrzucić.

– Będę cię prowadził – odparł.

Był wyraźnie zadowolony ze swojego pomysłu. Czuła jak serce wali jej w piersi, kiedy mijała ulice Madrytu, podążając za wskazówkami chłopaka. Jechali przez pewien czas, mijali domki jednorodzinne na obrzeżach, aż trasa stawała się coraz bardziej pusta. Skręciła w drogę, gdzie nie było już asfaltu i zwolniła nieco, aby uniknąć zderzenia z większymi dołami przy dużej prędkości. W końcu droga się skończyła i Jimin poprosił, aby się zatrzymała. Spojrzała na niego z uniesioną brwią.

– Chodź – powiedział tylko, otwierając drzwi. Zgasiła silnik i wysiadła za nim, a kiedy wysiadła za nim, po czym dała parę kroków przed siebie. – Nie podchodź zbyt blisko – poprosił.

Wychyliła się i spojrzała w dół. Odruchowo dała krok do tyłu, widząc jak wysoko się znajdują. Przynajmniej dziesięć metrów pod nimi był stos kamieni, o który obijała się wzburzona woda zbiornika Embalse del Pardo. Nigdy wcześniej nie była w tamtym miejscu. Jimin zdążył już rozłożyć koc na masce jej auta. Oparła się o nią tuż obok niego. Położył jej na ramionach drugi koniec koca, okrywając ją nieco. Doskonale wiedział, że za chwilę będzie jej zimno, dlatego go zabrał. Uśmiechnęła się, dziękując mu, po czym spojrzeli przed siebie.

Słońce powoli zachodziło za lasem, który był po drugiej stronie zbiornika wodnego. Patrzyli z podziwem na piękne kolory, które przybierało, chowając się za koronami drzew.

– Kiedy miałem gorszy dzień uwielbiałem tu przyjeżdżać – zaczął, nadal patrząc na widok przed sobą. – To było takie moje miejsce do odpoczynku. Ta cisza jest niesamowita. Wschód i zachód słońca wyglądają stąd przepięknie.

– Racja – przyznała z delikatnym uśmiechem. Tego właśnie potrzebowała w swoim życiu. Takiego miejsca z taką osobą. – Dziękuję, że mi to pokazałeś.

Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na nią, więc ona również odwróciła swoją głowę w jego stronę i patrzyli tak na siebie przez chwilę. Ich ramiona stykały się ze sobą, ich twarze były blisko jak nigdy dotąd, sprawiając, że obydwoje myśleli o tym samym. Patrzyli na siebie z ciężko bijącymi sercami, z zaciśniętymi ze stresu żołądkami. Jimin czuł, że przy niej może wszystko. Mógłby nawet dotknąć gwiazd, gdyby tylko się do niego uśmiechnęła. Poczuł jak jego gardło się zaciska. Spojrzał przelotnie na jej usta, uświadamiając sobie, że nie może ich dotknąć. Była tak blisko, jednak nikt nie był dla niego równie daleko.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Hay – szepnął.

Przeszedł ją dreszcz od jego ciepłego oddechu, owiewającego jej twarz. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, po czym oparła swoją głowę o jego ramię, aby uciec od jego pięknego spojrzenia i wróciła do podziwiania zachodu.


	16. "Patrzcie, Jennie do nas zmierza."

Otworzył wszystkie okna jakie tylko mógł otworzyć, aby mieć jakikolwiek przewiew w mieszkaniu. Gotowanie nie było dobrym pomysłem. Od rana nie mógł wytrzymać z gorąca, a po całej parze z gotującego się makaronu i sosu pomidorowego, w mieszkaniu ledwo dało się oddychać. Oparł łokcie o parapet na zewnątrz i położył twarz na dłoniach. Stal tak przez chwile, dopóki jego telefon nie zaczął dzwonić. Jęknął cicho, po czym wrócił do środka i odebrał połączenie.

– Hej, Jim, tu Hazel. Masz jakieś plany na dziś? – Usłyszał, zanim zdążył się odezwać.

– Um, hej, Hazel. Nie, właściwie to nie. Czemu pytasz?

– Hayley ma urodziny. Będzie mała impreza, powinieneś wpaść.

– Impreza? To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł – powiedział, siadając na kanapie. Widział się z Hayley parę dni temu i nic nie wspominała o imprezie, co było dla niego jednoznaczne.

– Dlaczego nie?

– Po prostu. Myślę, że nie powinienem.

– Dlaczego? – zapytała ponownie, na co przewrócił oczami. Nie chciał mówić jej o tym wprost, a fakt, że nie odpuszczała sprawiał, że czuł się nieco niekomfortowo. – Hayley nie wie o imprezie, jeśli o to się martwisz.

Zmarszczył brwi.

– Jak to nie wie?

– Znaczy, uch, to trochę skomplikowane, ale nie ona zajmuje się zaproszeniami, dlatego sama do ciebie nie zadzwoniła. – Próbował nadążyć za jej tłumaczeniem, ale nie do końca mu się to udawało. Nadal uważał, że nie powinien się tam pojawić, ale miał wrażenie, że Hazel nie odpuści. – Tak czy inaczej, zaczynamy o osiemnastej, jeśli nie zjawisz się do dwudziestej to sama po ciebie przyjadę. Do zobaczenia!

– Do zobaczenia – odpowiedział, jednak połączenie zostało już zakończone.

Odłożył telefon na ciemny stolik przed sobą i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Czuł się nieswojo z myślą, że ma pojawić się na imprezie urodzinowej Hayley, mimo, że miał ją za swoją przyjaciółkę. Nie znał nikogo z jej otoczenia poza Hazel, poza tym pamiętał jak mówiła, że chciałaby spędzić urodziny ze swoją dziewczyną. Zastanawiał się czemu zrezygnowała ze swoich planów. Jednocześnie był podekscytowany tym, że ponownie się z nią zobaczy i kiedy spojrzał na zegarek dotarło do niego, że miał ponad cztery godziny do rozpoczęcia. Nie chciał też pojawiać się od razu o osiemnastej, co oznaczało, że ma przed sobą około pięć godzin, które niemiłosiernie będą mu się dłużyły.

Miał rację. Nie potrafił sobie znaleźć zajęcia, które oderwałoby jego myśli od nadchodzącego przyjęcia. Zdecydował, że nie będzie ubierał się zbyt elegancko, ale też nie chciał wyglądać jakby nie pasował do otoczenia. Czego szczególnie się obawiał wśród znajomych szatynki. Podwinął do łokci rękawy żółtej koszuli w czarną kratę i poprawił jej kołnierzyk, po czym odpiął trzy górne guziki. Miał przed sobą nieco ponad pół godziny spaceru, aby dostać się do mieszkania Hayley, dlatego kiedy tylko wybiła osiemnasta podłączył słuchawki do swojego telefonu i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Z ciężko bijącym sercem przemierzał spokojnie ulice Madrytu. Oddał auto z powrotem do wypożyczalni, dlatego mógł się przespacerować lub wybrać autobus. Nie był wielkim fanem komunikacji miejskiej, dlatego kiedy tylko mógł – wybierał spacery.

Hazel wysłała mu dokładny adres przyjaciółki, dlatego po wejściu do wieżowca od razu rozglądał się za windą. Nie zamierzał przemierzać dwunastu pięter o własnych siłach. Na korytarzu było cicho i czysto. Przynajmniej w porównaniu do bloku, w którym on wynajmował mieszkanie. Poprawił włosy w dużym lustrze w windzie, zanim wysiadł na odpowiednim piętrze.

Zapukał kilka razy, chociaż już na korytarzu słyszał głośną muzykę i obawiał się, że nikt go nie usłyszy. Zaczekał kilka minut, po czym przełknął ślinę i nacisnął klamkę. Rozejrzał się wokół, czując, że robi mu się słabo. W mieszkaniu był już tłum ludzi, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział na oczy. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i schował ręce w kieszeniach, rozglądając się za solenizantką lub jej przyjaciółką. W przedpokoju stały dwa duże foliowe balony prezentujące liczbę dwadzieścia trzy.

– Jimin! – Szybko odwrócił się, słysząc swoje imię. Hazel wychodziła z kuchni z lampką wina w dłoni. Podeszła do niego i objęła go wolną ręką. – Świetnie, że jesteś. Chodź, znajdziemy Hay – zarządziła, łapiąc jego ramię i ciągnąc go w tłum ludzi.

Dotarło do niego, że gdyby się nie pojawił to Hazel nawet nie zwróciłaby na to uwagi i przez moment żałował, że jednak tam był. Nie trwało to długo. Szybko zmienił zdanie, kiedy tylko zobaczył rozmawiającą z trzema innymi dziewczynami Hayley. Jej srebrna sukienka na cienkich ramiączkach mieniła się w jasnym świetle ledowych żarówek, a jej brązowe włosy były delikatnie skręcone i opadały kaskadami na nagie ramiona. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, kiedy zobaczył jak dziewczyna odchyla głowę do tyłu, śmiejąc się z czegoś co powiedziały jej rozmówczynie. Hazel zawołała ją, zwracając na nich uwagę.

Jej roześmiana twarz odwróciła się w ich kierunku. Uniosła brwi, nie wierząc własnym oczom.

– Jimin! – krzyknęła radośnie, po czym zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i przytuliła do siebie. Po chwili odsunęła się od niego, ale nadal trzymała ręce na jego ramionach. – Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś – powiedziała poważnym tonem.

– Przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparł niepewnie, zabierając ręce z jej talii, kiedy dostrzegł jak Hazel patrzy na niego z uniesioną brwią.

– Chodź, koniecznie musisz poznać dziewczyny. – Złapała jego dłoń i wróciła do poprzedniej grupy. Przedstawiała ich sobie tak chaotycznie, że chłopak ostatecznie nie miał pojęcia, kto jest kim. Z resztą był zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem Hayley, aby skupić się na kimkolwiek wokół.

Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Przyjęcie trwało ledwo godzinę, a ona już była pijana. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział jej w takim stanie, chociaż wydawał mu się bardzo zabawny. I w pewnym sensie uroczy, ale tę myśli próbował od siebie odpychać. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego nagle, przyłapując go na obserwowaniu jej, jednak nie uciekł wzrokiem, jak ona to miała w zwyczaju.

– Powinieneś spróbować szampana – powiedziała cicho. – Jest świetny.

Przygryzł dolną wargę, powstrzymując uśmiech, jednak to tylko sprawiło, że jej wzrok opadł na chwilę na jego usta. Poczuł, że oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, a żołądek rozsadzało mu stado motyli. Znowu była tak blisko niego, wyglądała pięknie jak zawsze i patrzyła na niego, jakby myślała o tym samym co on.

Hazel odchrząknęła.

– Patrzcie, Jennie do nas zmierza. – Mówiła głośniej, jakby starała się upewnić, że obydwoje to usłyszą. Udało jej się. Odskoczyli od siebie dyskretnie i spojrzeli w kierunku, który wskazywała.

Brunetka z uśmiechem podchodziła coraz bliżej nich i chłopak był pewny, że już ją kiedyś widział. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, gdzie dokładnie się spotkali, ale znał ją. Znał jej twarz, jej uśmiech. Podeszła bliżej i przywitała się z dziewczynami, po czym Hayley przedstawiła ją Jiminowi. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

– Czy my się skądś nie znamy? – zapytał, zabierając rękę, aby schować ją z powrotem do kieszeni.

– Chyba nie. – Zaśmiała się niewinnie. – Ale pracuję w kinie, możesz mnie stamtąd kojarzyć.

– Hm. Tak, to pewnie to – odparł, uśmiechając się do niej. Doskonale wiedział, że to nie to. Nie był w kinie od ponad roku.

Rozmowa zeszła na całkiem inne tory, jednak chłopak od czasu do czasu zerkał na brunetkę z nadzieją, że przypomni sobie, gdzie ją wcześniej widział. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale miał wrażenie, że to istotne, aby sobie przypomniał.

Wyszedł na balkon z pustym już, czerwonym kubeczkiem w dłoni. Minęło parę godzin i nie bawił się tak źle jak przypuszczał na początku, ale potrzebował powietrza. W mieszkaniu była włączona klimatyzacja, ale po kilku kubkach piwa wydawało mu się, że urządzenie nic nie daje, dlatego wymknął się na zewnątrz. Oparł się o barierkę i podziwiał widok oświetlonego nocą miasta, który nie wiedzieć czemu wydawał mu się kojący.

Po kilku minutach wrócił do pokoju. Uzupełnił swój kubek i usiadł na kanapie, naprzeciwko wpatrzonego w telefon chłopaka siedzącego na fotelu.

– I co, dobrze się bawisz? – zapytała Hazel, siadając obok. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Nie najgorzej – odpowiedział, upijając łyk ze swojego kubka.

– To dobrze… Słuchaj, może nie powinnam, ale muszę zapytać – zaczęła. Odwrócił głowę, aby na nią spojrzeć i doskonale wiedział, co chodzi jej po głowie, zanim wypowiedziała te słowa. – Co się stało z Amber, Jim?

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć zobaczył jak Jennie wychodzi na balkon z rudowłosą, uśmiechniętą dziewczyną. Rozejrzały się w tłumie, zanim zniknęły za przeszklonymi drzwiami i wtedy to do niego dotarło. Stąd właśnie znał partnerkę Hayley. Nie potrafił skojarzyć jej samej, ale gdy tylko zobaczył Lisę nagle to do niego wróciło. Tamta noc w klubie, kiedy spotkał Hazel i Hayley.

Przełknął ślinę, czując jak zaciska mu się gardło. Dziewczyny, które mijał przechodząc obok szatni.

Czy Hayley wiedziała, że jej dziewczyna całowała się z kimś innym tamtej nocy?


	17. "Najpierw powinnaś o czymś wiedzieć."

W pokoju było zbyt jasno, kiedy otworzyła oczy, dlatego szybko zamknęła je ponownie. Poczuła promieniujący ból głowy, jakby ktoś uderzał w nią młotkiem. Jęknęła, unosząc poduszkę i chowając się pod nią. Chciała wrócić do snu, gdzie czuła się świetnie.

Usłyszała ciche chichotanie tuż obok. Całkowicie zignorowała jasność pokoju i podniosła się szybko, przez co ból tylko się nasilił. Spojrzała w bok. Jennie siedziała tuż obok. Plecami opierała się o wezgłowie łóżka, a na jej kolanach leżał notebook, którego przyniosła ze sobą poprzedniego dnia. Uśmiechnęła się do niej, kiedy ich wzrok się spotkał.

– Dzień dobry, słoneczko – powiedziała wesoło.

Kim jesteś, pomyślała odruchowo Hayley, jednak uśmiechnęła się jedynie z wysiłkiem. Miała wrażenie, że ból głowy ją zabije.

– Dobry – odparła, przeczesując włosy dłonią. – Która godzina?

– Chwilę po dwunastej. – Brunetka odłożyła notebook na szafkę i wzięła z niej szklankę oraz białą tabletkę, które podała swojej dziewczynie. – To pomoże na kaca – wyjaśniła.

– Dziękuję.

Połknęła tabletkę i wypiła duszkiem wodę ze szklanki. Była zaskoczona nowym wcieleniem Jennie, ale ta niespodzianka jej się podobała. Im dłużej jej się przyglądała tym bardziej docierało do niej, że nigdy nie widziała jej tak radosnej i przez moment nawet zrobiło jej się przez to przykro. Dwa miesiące dzieliły ich od drugiej rocznicy związku, a pierwszy raz widziała brunetkę w takim stanie.

– Dobrze spałaś? – zapytała, zakładając jej kosmyk włosów za ucho.

– Tak, w porządku – odpowiedziała Hayley, drapiąc się po ramieniu, jakby nagle nie wiedziała, co zrobić z własnymi rękami. – A ty?

– Tak, nawet bardzo. – Uśmiechnęła się, więc szatynka odpowiedziała jej tym samym. – Może zrobimy razem śniadanie? Chyba, że źle się czujesz to mogę zająć się tym sama…

– Nie, znaczy, chętnie się przyłączę – sprostowała. Wyciągnęła z szuflady szafki nocnej gumkę do włosów i spięła je w wysokiego kucyka. – Na co masz ochotę? – zapytała, chwytając dłoń swojej dziewczyny i podążając za nią do kuchni.

– Możemy zrobić tosty.

Hayley skinęła głową, jednak brunetka szła z przodu, więc tego nie widziała. Kiedy tylko weszły do salonu, śpiąca na kanapie Daisy podniosła głowę szczekając cicho. Poprzedni wieczór spędziła w sypialni właścicielki, więc gdy tylko wszyscy goście wyszli od razu wybiegła do salonu i została tam przez całą noc. Wypuściła rękę Jennie i podeszła psa, aby wziąć go na ręce, po czym razem z nim podążyła za swoją dziewczyną. Postawiła Daisy na kuchennych płytkach i dosypała jej karmy do prawie pustej miski.

– Powinnam z nią wyjść. – Mówiła bardziej do siebie, patrząc nadal na pupila, który od razu zajął się jedzeniem.

– Nie musisz – odparła dziewczyna. – Byłam z nią niecałą godzinę temu. – Wyciągała z szafki dwa talerze, po czym wyjęła też na blat wszystkie potrzebne składniki.

Hayley patrzyła się na nią z zaskoczeniem. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić tego spaceru, nigdy wcześniej się to nie zdarzało i kiedy szatynka budziła się później, musiała po prostu posprzątać po psie.

– Jen, um – zaczęła cicho, jednak ugryzła się w język, zanim zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej. Uznała, że cokolwiek się stało to nie chce tego wiedzieć. Schowała więc karmę Daisy do szafki, umyła ręce i pomogła w przygotowywaniu jedzenia.

Z przygotowanym śniadaniem przeszły do salonu i usiadły przed telewizorem. Skupiły się na jedzeniu i oglądaniu teledysków w telewizji. Hayley czasami zerkała na swoją dziewczynę, jednak nie odzywała się ani słowem tak jak to miały w zwyczaju.

Odłożyła pusty talerz na stolik i wzięła w obie dłonie kubek z gorącą jeszcze herbatą. Przyjemnie parzyła jej palce i koiła zmniejszony już ból głowy zapachem malin i mięty. Oparła się wygodnie, podwinęła nogi i słuchała muzyki. Jennie skończyła jedzenie chwilę później, również wzięła swoją herbatę i usiadła podobnie do Hayley, jednak odwróciła się bardziej w jej stronę. Chwilę biła się z własnymi myślami, jednak przyciszyła telewizor i przerwała ciszę między nimi.

– Jak ci się podobało twoje przyjęcie? – zapytała łagodnie, wręcz niepewnie. Szatynka również odwróciła się w jej stronę, aby lepiej ją widzieć.

– Była w porządku, lepsza niż przypuszczałam, że będzie – odparła szczerze. Część jej nadal była nieco smutna ze względu na to, że nie spędziły ich tylko we dwie tak jak tego chciała, jednak naprawdę dobrze się bawiła. – Dziękuję, że zaprosiłaś moich znajomych i nawet Jimina. – Uśmiechnęła się w jej stronę.

– Och, tak. – Zaśmiała się. – Nie ma, za co. Chciałam, żebyś czuła się jak najlepiej w tłumie – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Skoro Hayley ułatwiła jej sprawę podziękowaniem, nie zamierzała tłumaczyć, że nie ma pojęcia jak część osób dotarła na przyjęcie.

– Dziękuję – powtórzyła. – Co się stało z Jisoo, Rose i Lisą, skoro tu ich nie ma?

– Um, Hazel zaproponowała, że je przenocuje, więc pewnie nadal są u niej. Zostają na cały weekend, więc wieczorem mają przyjechać do mnie.

Przełknęła ślinę.

– Wszystkie będą u ciebie nocowały? – Jennie skinęła głową. – Mogą przyjechać tutaj. Mam dużo wolnego miejsca, też możesz zostać na parę dni. Pojedziemy do ciebie i zabierzesz co potrzebujesz. Co ty na to? – Upiła łyk swojej herbaty. Myśl o Lisie spędzającej noc w pokoju jej dziewczyny nie była mile widziana w tamtej chwili.

Jennie pobladła nieco, przełykając nerwowo ślinę.

– Tak, um. Najpierw powinnaś o czymś wiedzieć – zaczęła. Jej głos drżał nieco, kiedy próbowała zebrać myśli, aby wszystko poszło po jej myśli. Hayley odłożyła kubek na stolik, czując, że jej ręce zaczynając się trząść. Wiedziała, że Jennie nie zachowywała się normalnie. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że tak szybko zrzuci na nią bombę. Milczała, czekając aż brunetka dokończy. Z resztą i tak nie wiedziała co miałaby powiedzieć. – Wczoraj wieczorem. Ja, um. Właściwie nie ja, ale, um. To wyszło tak nagle i ja, n-nie wiem…

– Jen, oddychaj. – Starała się zachować spokój, ale zagubienie brunetki jedynie bardziej wytrącało ją z równowagi.

Jennie zacisnęła usta w cienką linię. Patrzyła przez chwilę w oczy Hayley, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Lisa mnie pocałowała.

– Och. – Tylko tyle udało jej się wydusić. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś usunął jej grunt pod nogami. To, czego obawiała się przez tak wiele miesięcy w końcu się wydarzyło. Lisa próbowała jej ją odebrać. Czuła jak gardło zaciska się, jak gdyby miała zacząć płakać, co z całej siły próbowała zatrzymać. Nie zamierzała rozpłakać się w tej sytuacji, nie na oczach roztrzęsionej Jennie, która sama była bliska płaczu. Wiedziała, że jak zaczną to szybko nie skończą.

– Odepchnęłam ją – dodała cicho brunetka. Hayley uniosła głowę, nawiązując z nią kontakt wzrokowy. Patrzyły na siebie w ciszy, dopóki Jennie nie dodała: – Jak tylko to zrobiła to ją odepchnęłam. Była pijana to pewnie dlatego. Dziś rano mnie za to przepraszała.

– Więc, um…

– Nie chciałam, żeby do tego doszło, Hay. Tak strasznie cię przepraszam. – Z jej oczy popłynęły pierwsze łzy i szatynka czuła, że jeśli mrugnie to również się rozpłacze.

– T-to nie była twoja wina – powiedziała nie spuszczając wzroku z jej załzawionych oczu. – Czy ty… Czy, um, czujesz coś do Lisy?

Jennie zaśmiała się przez łzy.

– Nie. Kocham ciebie, dlatego ją odepchnęłam. Lisa to tylko przyjaciółka.

Poczuła jakby ciężar spadł jej z serca. To nie była wina Jennie, to Lisa zrobiła krok, ale została odtrącona, co tylko utwierdziło Hayley w przekonaniu, że dziewczyna faktycznie ją kocha. Chociaż w ostatnim czasie nie mówiła jej tych słów to nic się nie zmieniło. Były razem i nikt nie mógł tego zmienić. Pochyliła się, złapała jej policzki i przycisnęła desperacko jej usta do swoich. Była tak szczęśliwa, że brunetka przyznała się do tego co się stało i patrząc na jej strach, kiedy to robiła, wiedziała, że ich relacja była dla niej ważna. Równie ważna co dla Hayley. Przyciągnęła ją do siebie, tak, że Jennie siedziała na jej kolanach i rozkoszowały się bliskością swoich ciał przy cichych dźwiękach muzyki w tle.

Czekała oparta o drzwi swojego samochodu z rękami w kieszeniach jeansowej kurtki i patrzyła w ciemniejące, wieczorne niebo. Jennie pakowała swoje rzeczy w mieszkaniu, aby zostać na cały weekend u Hayley tak jak to ustaliły. Szatynka nie zamierzała odpuścić, szczególnie nie po tym jak Jen przyznała się do tego co się stało. Nie chciała zostawiać jej samej z przyjaciółkami, a pokoje w jej mieszkaniu i tak były puste. Robiła balony z gumy do życia, aby zabić czas oczekiwania. Nie chciała wchodzić na górę. Wieczorne, chłodne powietrze uspokajało ją po wydarzeniach z całego dnia.

Sięgnęła do tylnej kieszeni spodni, aby odczytać wiadomość od Hazel.

18:12 _Powiedziała ci?_

Jej serce zabiło mocniej, kiedy czytała czwarty raz z rzędu pytanie. Wiedziała już co miała na myśli jej przyjaciółka. Zastanawiała się tylko, skąd ona o tym wiedziała i czy Jennie przyznała się do całej sytuacji z własnej woli.


	18. "Tak szybko mnie zastąpiłeś?"

Mijały tygodnie.

Pocałunek Jennie i Lisy tylko zbliżył do siebie Jennie i Hayley. Rozmawiały ze sobą częściej i były o wiele bardziej otwarte niż zanim to wszystko się wydarzyło. Szatynka pogodziła się z całą sytuacją i próbowała wyciągać z niej tylko pozytywne strony. W końcu życie toczyło się dalej, mimo wszystko.

Hazel i Jimin nie podzielali jej optymizmu co do historii, którą opowiedziała Jennie i wielkiej skruchy jaką wykazywała. Oczywiście nie rozmawiali ze sobą na temat Hayley, więc Hazel nie wiedziała, że Jimin wiedział, co wydarzyło się na urodzinach Jennie, a Jimin nie wiedział, że Hazel nakryła całujące się dziewczyny na urodzinach Hayley. W przeciwieństwie do Hazel, Jimin nie wyjawił swojej małej tajemnicy przyjaciółce i czuł się z tym coraz gorzej. Szczególnie, że ich znajomość rozkwitła i widywali się coraz częściej zarówno sami jak i w grupie z jej przyjaciółmi i nawet okazjonalnie Jennie, kiedy akurat nie pracowała. Czwartkowe wieczory były czasem na spotkanie w barze lub w mieszkaniu kogoś z grupy znajomych. Dzięki temu wszyscy czuli, że są ze sobą blisko i w pewnym sensie przynależą do środowiska.

Jednak przynależenie w pewnym sensie wyniszczało Jimina. Z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem czuł się coraz gorzej z tym, że trzyma tajemnicę dla siebie, ale im dłużej milczał tym bardziej bał się o wszystkim powiedzieć Hayley. Po części martwił się o jej reakcje, obawiał się, że będzie zdruzgotana i załamana tym co zrobiła jej dziewczyna. Jednak z drugiej strony obawiał się, że jej złość zwróci się na niego i straci to co tak długo razem budowali.

Sama myśl o tym, że miałby przestać ją widywać sprawiała, że robiło mu się niedobrze. Nie mógł do tego doprowadzić, więc nosił ciężar na swoich barkach. Jak więzień własnego strachu. Strachu, że mógłby stracić Hayley, że ona nigdy by mu nie wybaczyła.

– Nadal jesteśmy umówieni na kawę w sobotę? – zapytała szatynka, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Odwrócił szybko głowę w jej stronę, sprawiając, że zderzyli się nosami i dziewczyna szybko odsunęła się od niego. Jej policzki nieco poczerwieniały, ale nie mógł tego zobaczyć, ponieważ światło w barze było nieco przyciemnione.

Cała reszta grupy była zajęta słuchaniem opowieści Polly, więc nikt nie zauważył ich małego wypadku.

– Przepraszam – odezwał się, czując, że jego również pieką policzki. – Mówiłaś coś? Trochę się wyłączyłem – wyjaśnił zakłopotany.

Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

– Pytałam o sobotę, czy nadal jesteśmy umówieni.

– Jasne – potwierdził, uśmiechając się. – Jeśli nic się u ciebie nie zmieniło to pewnie.

– Super – odparła wyraźnie zadowolona i upiła łyk swojego piwa z kufla, po czym skupiła się na opowieści przyjaciółki i Jimin zrobił to samo.

W sobotę jednak ich plany nieco uległy zmianie. Jennie nadal miała problem z tym, że Hayley i Jimin poszli sami do wesołego miasteczka. Szatynka nie widziała w tym nic złego. Jennie odwołała ich spotkanie, więc napisała do przyjaciela. Błądzili po mieście bez celu, aż w końcu uznali, że mają ochotę na mocną dawkę adrenaliny, więc po prostu tam pojechali i bawili się świetnie aż do wieczora. Hayley uwielbiała parki rozrywki, a ten znajdował się w ich mieście. Gdyby tylko jej dziewczyna chciała, mogły tam pójść w każdej chwili, ale takie tłumaczenie w ogóle nie łagodziło sytuacji. Jennie nadal była zła, że to nie z nią tam była, o co pokłóciły się kolejny raz. Ze względu na to Hayley nie miała dobrej nocy i gdy obudziła się w sobotni poranek czuła się jak wrak człowieka.

Zadzwoniła więc do Jimina, pijąc poranną kawę. Nie chciała rezygnować z ich spotkania, ale nie miała też ochoty być na zewnątrz. Chłopak zaproponował, że przyjdzie do niej, ale odkąd dowiedziała się, że nie ma swojego auta nie chciała fatygować go spacerami. Dlatego to ona wybrała się do niego. Grali w karty i różne gry planszowe, popijając kawę i dużo rozmawiając na różne tematy. Po zjedzeniu zamówionej na obiad chińszczyzny, Jimin stwierdził, że ma ochotę na koktajl. Złożyli puste pudełka i wyrzucili je do śmieci, po czym zabrali się za przyrządzanie napoju. Wrzucili odpowiednie składniki do stojącego blendera, zalali je mlekiem i zanim chłopak zdążył zamknąć pokrywę, Hayley nacisnęła przycisk startu, sprawiając, że płyn wystrzelił na zewnątrz. Odskoczyła, puszczając przycisk, jednak było już zbyt późno. Ich ubrania i włosy dziewczyny były oblane płynem.

Spojrzała na Jimina i jego plamę na koszulce, po czym spojrzała w dół, widząc, że góra jej kombinezonu przemokła. Zacisnęła usta w cienką linię i podniosła głowę. Chłopak spojrzał na nią po chwili i kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, wybuchli śmiechem.

– Tyle by było z koktajlu – skomentowała, zaczesując do tyłu mokre włosy ze swojej twarzy.

– Nie przejmuj się, zrobimy następny. – Uśmiechnął się do niej czule. – Ale tym razem to ja będą go włączał – dodał, przygryzając dolną wargę, żeby się nie śmiać.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko – powiedziała, drapiąc się delikatnie po ramieniu.

Zajęli się sprzątaniem bałaganu, a kiedy wytarli wszystkie szafki Jimin zmienił swoją koszulkę i zwrócił się do dziewczyny:

– Mogę dać ci coś swojego, jeśli chcesz. – Wskazał na jej mokry kombinezon, w którym faktycznie nie czuła się zbyt komfortowo, dlatego zgodziła się, dziękując mu.

Przebrała się w łazience w koszulkę chłopaka i krótkie spodenki, które jej dał. Uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając na siebie w lustrze. Jimin dał jej też czysty ręcznik, aby mogła przepłukać mokre włosy, zanim skleją się na dobre. Przeczesywała je mokrymi dłońmi, starając się nie zamoczyć ich całych, a kiedy to robiła usłyszała, że ktoś puka do drzwi wejściowych. Odruchowo spojrzała na drzwi łazienki, jednak uznała, że nie będzie wścibska i nie będzie wyglądała na zewnątrz. Dokończyła więc przemywanie włosów, a gdy jej się to udało wytarła je ręcznikiem, odgarnęła z twarzy i wyszła z pomieszczenia.

W salonie Jimin stał objęty ramionami wysokiej, szczupłej blondynki. Wydawał się zaskoczony, ale nie spięty, co oznaczało, że ją znał. Jej krótka sukienka opinała jej ciało, ukazując atrakcyjność sylwetki. Zastanawiała się, czy był z nią umówiony tego dnia i nagle poczuła się jak intruz. Zanim jednak zdążyła się wycofać dziewczyna odsunęła się od niego i od razu ją dostrzegła. Perfekcyjny uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy, gdy zmarszczyła brwi. Hayley otworzyła usta, chciała powiedzieć, że czas na nią, ale nie potrafiła wydusić ani słowa, kiedy blondynka wpatrywała się w nią z wyraźnie wymalowaną złością na nieskazitelnej twarzy.

– Tak szybko mnie zastąpiłeś? – wybuchła nagle, wbijając wzrok w chłopaka, który parsknął cicho. Hayley pochlebiała myśl, że ktoś taki jak Jimin mógłby być nią zainteresowany. Nie miała zbyt wysokiego mniemania o sobie. – Kim jest ta wywłoka?

– Hej, uważaj na słowa – wtrąciła, czując nagły przypływ odwagi. Blondynka spojrzała na nią unosząc brwi.

– Amber, to niedorzeczne – odezwał się chłopak. – Co ty tu w ogóle robisz?

– Jak to? – zapytała wyraźnie oburzona. – Twoi przyjaciele powiedzieli mi, gdzie teraz mieszkasz, więc wróciłam do ciebie. Nie cieszysz się, kochanie?

Hayley poczuła jak robi jej się niedobrze. Nie powinna tam być, nie powinna tego słuchać, ale miała wrażenie, że nie ma władzy w nogach. Nie potrafiła ruszyć się z miejsca.

– Przecież jesteśmy razem – ciągnęła, sprawiając, że żołądek szatynki coraz bardziej się zaciskał.

– Nie, nie jesteśmy. Od roku.

– To była tylko mała przerwa. – Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. – Musiałam trochę odpocząć, ale już tu jestem. Nadal cię kocham, Jimin.

– Dla mnie to nie była przerwa – powiedział stanowczo. – Zakończyłaś to, Amber. Nie możesz się tak po prostu pojawiać i liczyć, że wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Zdecydowałaś za nas oboje, więc trzymaj się swojej decyzji. – Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. – Powinnaś już iść, przykro mi.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę na niego patrzyła, jakby myślała, że tylko żartuje, jednak po chwili założyła dłonie na piersi i zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

– Dobrze – odparła oschle. – I tak nigdy na mnie nie zasługiwałeś – dodała, po czym wyszła na zewnątrz.

Chłopak zamknął drzwi i wydawało jej się, że jest nieco roztrzęsiony. Przełknęła ślinę, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

– Pójdę już.

– Przepraszam.

Mówili razem, jednak obydwoje zrozumieli słowa drugiej osoby. Chłopak podszedł bliżej niej, patrzył przez chwilę w jej oczy, po czym po prostu ją do siebie przytulił, chowając twarz w jej ramieniu. Przez chwilę była zaskoczona jego zachowaniem, jednak szybko objęła go w talii. Czuła, że tego potrzebował, więc nie odpychała go od siebie i chociaż w jej głowie krążyło wiele pytań to nic nie mówiła. Czekała cierpliwie, przekonując się, że to nie jest jej sprawa. Jednak kiedy chłopak już doszedł do siebie nalegał, aby została i chciał wszystko jej wytłumaczyć. Zgodziła się, więc usiedli razem na kanapie.

– Amber i ja byliśmy zaręczeni – zaczął. Nie wiedziała dlaczego poczuła jak pali ją w środku na dźwięk tych słów. Starała się zignorować to uczucie, jednak myśl o nich razem drażniła ją. – Towarzyszyła mi w podróży dookoła świata, tej, przez którą porzuciłem pracę. To był mój pomysł, a ona bardzo chciała do mnie dołączyć. Kochałem ją, więc nie widziałem nic przeciwko temu. Dopiero po dwóch tygodniach dotarło do mnie, że to nie był dobry pomysł. Amber była przyzwyczajona do luksusów, a moja podróż była raczej niskobudżetowa. Motele i autostopy nie były szczytem jej marzeń i coraz częściej mnie o tym uświadamiała. Jednak starałem się to znosić. Aż w końcu po miesiącu naszego podróżowania, gdy obudziłem się w motelu, byłem sam. Po Amber została tylko kartka, mówiąca, że potrzebuje czasu dla siebie i musi odpocząć od naszego związku. – Zatrzymał się i przygryzł wargę, jakby wspomnienie o tym nadal było dla niego bolesne. – Resztę podróży byłem sam i właściwie było to o wiele lepsze. Tęskniłem za nią i nie czułem się dobrze z tym, co zrobiła, ale nie chciałem rezygnować ze swojego marzenia… N-nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedyś ją zobaczę. Przepraszam cię za jej zachowanie, jest nieco porywcza.

– W porządku, to nie twoja wina – powiedziała cicho, po czym pogładziła go po ramieniu, próbując poprawić mu humor po spotkaniu ze swoją byłą dziewczyną.

Cieszyła się, że poznała ich historię. Wiedziała, że myśli o ich spotkaniu nie dawałyby jej spokoju bez jego wyjaśnienia. Było jej też przykro, że chłopak został potraktowany w taki sposób. Nie zasługiwał na to, by ktoś tak okrutnie złamał mu serce. Zasługiwał na wszystko co najlepsze i im dłużej o tym myślała, tym bardziej uświadamiała sobie, że chciałaby mu dać wszystko, czego tylko by zapragnął.


	19. "Co masz na myśli?"

Dźwięk dzwonka i głośne szczekanie Daisy wyrwało ją ze snu. Przeklinała pod nosem, przecierając oczy, kiedy wstawała z łóżka. Dlaczego ludzie nie pozwolą jej spać? Był właściwie środek nocy, parę minut temu wybiła czwarta i Hayley miała jeden z przyjemniejszych snów. Oczywiście zanim została z niego okrutnie wyrwana.

Zatrzymała się na chwilę, kiedy dotarło do niej, że na zewnątrz nadal jest ciemno. Nie spodziewała się nikogo o tej porze. Czy powinna otwierać drzwi? Dzwonek ponownie rozbrzmiał w jej apartamencie, Daisy zaczęła skrobać róg drzwi paznokciami, przy czym głośno powarkiwała. Dziewczyna cicho podeszła do drzwi i spojrzała przed wizjer. Wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze, kiedy zobaczyła znajomą twarz, a jej serce nagle zaczęło szybciej bić, kiedy przekręcała zamek, aby otworzyć drzwi.

– Co tu robisz? – zapytała zaskoczona. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i przeszedł ją delikatny dreszcz.

– Muszę z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział tylko. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, nie odwrócił wzroku. Po prostu stał tam i pozwalał by Daisy skakała po jego czarnych adidasach. – Mogę wejść?

Skinęła głową, otwierając drzwi szerzej, na co chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Schylił się, aby wziąć Daisy na ręce i wszedł do mieszkania Hayley. Zdjął buty i nadal trzymając psa na rękach, ruszył za Hayley do salonu.

– Chciałbyś się czegoś napić? – zapytała, kiedy usiadł na kanapie.

– Nie, dziękuję – odparł, skupiając pełną uwagę na pupilu.

Hayley ziewnęła cicho, siadając po turecku na drugim końcu kanapy. Oparła się plecami o poduszkę leżącą w rogu i patrzyła na chłopaka wyczekująco. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, patrząc na niego i Daisy. Jej pies zdecydowanie bardziej cieszył się na jego widok nawet w środku nocy, niż na widok Jennie kiedykolwiek. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy ona czuje się podobnie.

Zanim zdążyła odwrócić wzrok, ich spojrzenia z powrotem się skrzyżowały i poczuła, że w pokoju jest zbyt gorąco. Policzki paliły ją z zawstydzenia, kiedy on patrzył na nią z szerokim uśmiechem. Uwielbiał ją przyłapywać w takich sytuacjach. Od razu w jego głowie pojawiało się ich pierwsze spotkanie i to jak chwilę po nim patrzyła na niego w klubie.

– P-pójdę po wodę – powiedziała cicho, po czym szybko wstała z miejsca i ruszyła do kuchni, udając, że wcale nie ucieka przed jego wzrokiem, który sprawiał, że jej serce biło zbyt szybko. Kiedy tylko zniknęła za ścianą, oparła się plecami o lodówkę i schowała twarz w chłodnych dłoniach, próbując dojść do siebie. Znała go już tak długo, spędzili razem tak wiele czasu, a jej ciało nadal nie potrafiło zachowywać się normalnie w jego obecności. Westchnęła, przeczesując splątane włosy.

Wyciągnęła butelkę gazowanej wody z lodówki i wypełniła nią dwie wysokie szklanki, po czym do każdej wkroiła plasterek cytryny. Wzięła głęboki wdech zanim wróciła z nimi do pokoju.

– Gdybyś jednak zmienił zdanie – powiedziała, kładąc przed nim jedną ze szklanek.

– Dziękuję – odparł. Usiadła na swoim poprzednim miejscu i upiła duży łyk napoju. – Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem.

– W porządku, nic się nie stało. Nie zdążyłam jeszcze dobrze zasnąć, więc nie do końca można to nazwać obudzeniem. – Zaśmiała się, próbując żartować, jednak on jedynie zmarszczył brwi. – Nie mogłam spać, więc poprawiałam rozdziały w nowej książce – wyjaśniła.

– Och, właśnie. Jak ci idzie pisanie?

– Właściwie bardzo dobrze. Muszę wprowadzić parę poprawek, zdecydować jak chcę wszystko zakończyć i będę mogła wysłać ją do wydawnictwa. Rozmawiałam z nimi parę godzin temu, nie mogą się doczekać, aż zobaczą całość.

– Nie tylko oni. Będę pierwszy w księgarni, kiedy tylko ją wydadzą.

– Chyba nie będziesz musiał. – Przygryzła dolną wargę, próbując ukryć uśmiech malujący się na jej twarzy.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, zanim z powrotem się odezwała.

– To miała być niespodzianka – powiedziała cicho, na co chłopak uniósł jedną brew. – Zawsze dostaję parę kopii, kilka tygodni przed premierą. Miałeś dostać jedną z nich.

Obserwowała jak na jego twarzy powoli pojawiał się olbrzymi uśmiech. Nie potrafiła się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy patrzył na nią, a światło odbijające się w jego tęczówkach tworzyło iskierki, na które mogłaby patrzeć cały dzień.

– Nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć – odezwał się w końcu. – Dziękuję!

– Nie ma, za co. – Zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi na jego reakcję. To było o wiele lepsze niż się tego spodziewała. – Ale myślę, że nie przyszedłeś tu by rozmawiać o mojej książce. – Jej ton nieco się zmienił, ale nie zdradził jak zdenerwowana była.

– Racja – odparł. Jego głos nieco zadrżał. Zmarszczyła brwi.

– Hej, Jimin. Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

– Nie do końca. – Wziął głęboki oddech, jakby toczył wewnętrzną walkę. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że żałował przyjścia do niej, ale było już zbyt późno. Nie zamierzała już odpuścić. – Powinienem ci to powiedzieć już dawno temu, ale nie potrafiłem. Szczególnie nie po całej awanturze, którą zrobiła Amber.

– Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie, Jim. Było, minęło. Nie przejmuj się tym.

– Próbuję, ale marnie mi to idzie. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się słaby uśmiech. Przybliżyła się do niego i złapała jego policzki w swoje dłonie, zmuszając go by na nią spojrzał. Ich ciepło zderzyło się z jej chłodnym dotykiem.

– To nie była twoja wina. Uwierz mi, kiedy mówię, że jest w porządku.

Skinął delikatnie głową, więc zabrała swoje dłonie, ale nie odsunęła się od niego. Czuła gorąco bijące od niego i delikatny zapach jego perfum. Miała wrażenie, że minęły godziny, zanim z powrotem się do niej odezwał.

– Musisz mi obiecać, że to nie wpłynie na naszą znajomość, okay? – Odruchowo skinęła głową, przełykając ślinę. – Musisz to powiedzieć. Nie mogę cię stracić, Hayley.

Wstrzymała powietrze. Jego słowa dźwięczały w jej głowie, jej policzki z powrotem nabrały koloru. Poczuła, że się poci. Prawdopodobnie nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie stresowała się tak bardzo jak w tamtej chwili.

_Nie mogę cię stracić, Hayley._

Ja ciebie też, pomyślała.

– Nie wpłynie. Nic nie zniszczy naszej przyjaźni – powiedziała, czując jak coś ściska ją w środku na dźwięk ostatniego słowa.

Wtedy tego nie wiedziała, ale on też poczuł ten ucisk.


	20. "Chociaż raz nie kłam, patrząc mi w oczy."

Jej serce waliło jej w piersi, a po twarzy powoli spływały łzy, kiedy uderzała mocno w drzwi do mieszkania dziewczyny. Kilka uderzeń, brak odpowiedzi, kolejne uderzenia. Wiedziała, że jej współlokatorek nie ma w mieszkaniu. Spodziewała się też, że Jennie nadal śpi. Była bowiem siódma rano, ale nie interesowało ją teraz, że obudzi swoją dziewczynę.

Była wściekła i miała wrażenie, że z każdym uderzeniem uczucie złości w jej wnętrzu tylko narasta. Uniosła mocno zaciśniętą pięść ku górze, aby kolejny raz uderzyć w drzwi, jednak usłyszała jak zamek w drzwiach się przekręca i opuściła ją szybko.

– Czy ty straciłaś rozum? – powiedziała podniesionym głosem Jennie, otwierając drzwi. Spojrzała przez wizjer zanim otworzyła, więc doskonale wiedziała do kogo mówi. Hayley nie odpowiedziała. Weszła do środka i zaczekała, aż dziewczyna zamknie za nią drzwi. – Wiesz która jest godzina? – zapytała, przecierając oczy.

– Ile razy? – zapytała, czując ucisk w gardle. Z całych sił próbowała przestać płakać, ale łzy spływały po jej policzkach. Brunetka spojrzała na dziewczynę i dopiero wtedy zobaczyła, że ta płacze. Otworzyła usta, aby zapytać co się stało, ale nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć. Pytanie Hayley zaczęło do niej docierać i poczuła, że zrobiła jej się gorąco. – Ile razy, Jen?

– N-nie wiem o czym mówisz – odparła, ale jej głos załamał się w trakcie.

– Nie kłam – wrzasnęła szatynka, odgarniając włosy z twarzy obiema rękami. – Chociaż raz nie kłam, patrząc mi w oczy. – Jej ton był wyższy niż zwykle. Złość rozsadzała ją od środka. Nie była gotowa na tę rozmowę, nie była gotowa by poznać cała prawdę.

– Wiele. – Jej głos był cichy, ale uderzył w Hayley równe mocno, jak gdyby brunetka krzyknęła jej prosto w twarz. Odwróciła się i zrobiła kilka kroków przed siebie, po czym ponownie otarła mokrą twarz rękawem bluzy. – Ale to była pomyłka, Hay. Kocham ciebie, nie ją. Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię zranić, Hay. Musisz mi uwierzyć.

Szatynka splotła dłonie na tyle głowy, zasłaniając jednocześnie uszy miękkim materiałem. Nie chciała tego słuchać. Nie wierzyła w nawet jedno słowo o tym jak źle jej było. Czuła się źle tylko dlatego, że została nakryta. Kłamała jej prosto w twarz przez ponad półtora roku.

– Kiedy pierwszy raz mnie zdradziłaś? – zapytała, odwracając się, aby spojrzeć na dziewczynę. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy, ale nie wierzyła w to, że są prawdziwe. Już wiedziała jak dobrą aktorka była.

Nastała chwila ciszy. Hayley nerwowo przygryzała wnętrze policzka, jakby ból pochodzący z tego działania miał powstrzymać ją przed odczuwaniem wszystkiego wokół.

– Miesiąc po naszym poznaniu.

Szatynka parsknęła, jakby chciała się roześmiać, ale był to bardziej dźwięk zwiastujący załamanie nerwowe. Jej warga drżała delikatnie. Doskonale wiedziała, że niewiele brakuje jej do całkowitego rozklejenia się.

– Czyli tydzień po tym jak zaczęłyśmy być razem? – zapytała, chociaż doskonale znała odpowiedź. Poczuła jak coś w jej wnętrzu pęka. Schowała twarz w dłonie. Jennie skinęła głową, ale Hayley nie mogła tego zobaczyć. Z resztą nawet tego nie chciała. – Dlaczego? – Uniosła czerwoną i mokrą od płaczu twarz. Miała dość wszystkiego. – Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego to ciągnęłaś?

– Ja-ja… nie w-wiem. Robiłaś wszystko co chciałam, kochałaś mnie. Nie chciałam tego stracić.

Hayley przełknęła głośno ślinę, po czym wypuściła drżący oddech. Zamknęła oczy, uwalniając kolejne łzy. A kiedy otworzyła je ponownie podeszła bliżej dziewczyny i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. Chciała w nie spojrzeć, wiedziała, że widzi je ostatni raz. Przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję. Chciała wyjść i nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć brunetki, a kiedy tak na nią patrzyła nasunęło jej się ostatnie pytanie.

– Czy kiedykolwiek mnie kochałaś? – Jej głos łamał się, sprawiając, że Jennie poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Wiedziała, że posunęła się zbyt daleko, ale już nie było odwrotu. Patrzyła jej prosto w oczy, z których płynęły strumienie łez. Oddech Hayley był ciężki i drżący. Brunetka otworzyła usta, jednak po chwili zamknęła je z powrotem. Nie potrafiła jej okłamać, kiedy widziała ją w takim stanie. Hayley przygryzła dolną wargę i zacisnęła mocno powieki. Pokiwała przecząco głową, po czym złapała klamkę i otworzyła drzwi. – Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć. – Nie spojrzała na nią. Po prostu wyszła na zewnątrz i ruszyła prosto do swojego samochodu.

Siedziała na miejscu kierowcy przez kilkadziesiąt minut, zanim w końcu uspokoiła się na tyle, że mogła ruszyć z parkingu, na którym nigdy więcej miała się nie zatrzymywać. Nie miała niczego w mieszkaniu co musiałaby oddać Jennie, a rzeczy, które zostawiła u niej nie miały dla niej żadnego znaczenia. Mogła kupić nowe. Nie chciała ich.

Nie chciała niczego, co przypominałoby jej o byłej już dziewczynie.

Jechała przed siebie, a poranne, chłodne powietrze wpadające przez okno owiewało jej mokre policzki. Pociągała nosem, próbując się uspokoić. Ponad dwa lata związku, a raczej ponad dwa lata ciągłych kłamstw. Była zła na siebie, że nie zorientowała się dużo wcześniej. Powinna to zrobić. Szczególnie, kiedy w okolicy była Lisa. Zaśmiała się, kiwając przecząco głową. Jak mogła być tak głupia i tłumaczyć ją przed samą sobą.

Z każdą minutą jazdy jej uczucia topniały. Nadal czuła się przygnębiona tym, co się stało, ale jednocześnie nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się tak wolna jak w tamtej chwili.


	21. "Zostaniesz na kolację?"

Podziękowała kurierowi i życzyła mu miłego dnia, po czym z dużym kartonem w dłoniach i szerokim uśmiechem na ustach ruszyła do salony. Daisy biegła tuż za nią. Hayley postawiła karton na łóżku, wzięła nóż z kuchni i rozcięła taśmę. Jej oczom ukazała się jasna okładka jej książki. Przygryzła wargę. Wzięła jeden egzemplarz w ręce i wyciągnęła go, przyglądając się z fascynacją. Przejechała palcem po śliskim, lśniącym parasolu.

Premiera była zaplanowana na przyszły miesiąc i odkąd ogłosili to w ubiegłym tygodniu miała kilkadziesiąt tysięcy zamówień. Jej skrzynka mailowa dla fanów ożyła i zapełniały ją wiadomości. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani równie jak ona. Rozpierała ją duma, kiedy patrzyła na swoją drugą wydaną powieść. Liczyła na to, że zostanie przyjęta równie dobrze co pierwsza i zapowiadało się, że tak będzie. Położyła jedną z książek na swojej półce i wyjęła z kartonu kolejne pięć egzemplarzy, po czym wyniosła puste pudełko do przedpokoju. Odłożyła jedną książkę w swoim pokoju, planowała podarować ją swoim rodzicom, kiedy zobaczy się z nimi w przyszłym tygodniu.

Kolejne cztery spakowała do materiałowej torby, zabrała Daisy na spacer, po czym zostawiła psa w mieszkaniu i wyszła. Pojechała najpierw do Katie, która akurat miała dzień wolny. Los jej sprzyjał, ponieważ gdy tylko pojawiła się w jej mieszkaniu spotkała również Polly. Podarowała przyjaciółkom po jednym egzemplarzu i chociaż pierwotnie nie planowała, została na herbatę. Rozmawiały o minionym tygodniu, przyjaciółki pogratulowały jej wydania powieści i zapewniały jak dumne z niej były. Ona też była z siebie dumna. Ostatnie tygodnie były ciężkie, ale czuła, że jest na dobrej drodze, by wszystko z powrotem było dobrze.

Dopiła zieloną herbatę do końca, podziękowała Katie i pożegnała się z dziewczynami. Wróciła do auta i przemierzyła dużą część miasta, aż do wieżowca, w którym pracowała Hazel. Zadzwoniła do niej, prosząc by zeszła na zewnątrz i chwilę później ściskały się na powitanie przed przeszklonym budynkiem. Hayley podarowała przyjaciółce drugą książkę, a ta w podziękowaniu uścisnęła ją mocno.

– Jestem z ciebie tak dumna! Wiedziałam, że ci się uda – zapewniała, przytulając ją do siebie.

Hayley dziękowała jej z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Czuła się nawet lepiej niż kiedy wydała pierwszą książkę. Nie sądziła, że to możliwe, ale w tamtej chwili była o wiele bardziej podekscytowana. Obydwie odliczały dni do standardowej premiery i doskonale wiedziały, że będą śledzić rankingi i tak samo jak ostatnim razem, Hazel będzie na bieżąco obserwowała recenzje, ponieważ Hayley będzie nimi zbyt przerażona.

Pożegnały się i szatynka ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Ostatnia książka, ostatni przystanek. Na jej szczęście, bądź nieszczęście, miejsce pracy Hazel nie znajdowało się daleko od mieszkania Jimina, więc już po pięciu minutach wjeżdżała na parking przed blokiem. Zabrała ostatnią książkę, a torbę zostawiła na siedzeniu obok.

Zapukała w jego drzwi i z ciężko bijącym sercem czekała, aż je otworzy. Spróbowała ponownie, jednak nadal nie było reakcji. Westchnęła, uznając, że najwyraźniej jego plany się zmieniły. Wróciła wiec do samochodu. Wyciągnęła kartkę i długopis ze schowka. Zawsze miała zapas na wypadek, gdyby w czasie jazdy przyszedł jej do głowy pomysł na kolejną historię. Była zwolenniczką tradycyjnych zapisów, telefon ją rozpraszał. Zapisała krótki liścik chłopakowi z wyjaśnieniem, że to egzemplarz dla niego i książkę oraz mały liścik wrzuciła do jego skrzynki pocztowej, po czym wróciła do domu.

Chłopak wrócił do mieszkania trzy godziny później. Zadzwonili do niego z pracy, nagła sytuacja, więc musiał niestety się tam pojawić. Jak zawsze sprawdził skrzynkę pocztową i zmarszczył brwi, widząc w niej książkę. Wyciągnął ją, przez co kawałek kartki wypadł na ziemie od razu po niego sięgnął i odczytał liścik. Uśmiechnął się, po czym spojrzał na książkę. Jego własny, przedpremierowy egzemplarz. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Przekartkował szybko książkę, rozkoszując się jej świeżym zapachem, po czym zamknął skrzynkę i pobiegł do domu. Wiedział już jak spędzi najbliższe dni i wewnątrz skakał z radości, że był weekend i miał kilka dni bez pracy przed sobą.

Zaparzył herbatę i usiadł na kanapie w pokoju z książką na kolanach. Rozsiadł się wygodnie i otworzył pierwszą stronę. Jego serce zabiło szybciej. Dedykacja.

_Dla P.J.  
Dziękuję, że nauczyłeś mnie latać._

Jego oddech uwiązł w gardle. Dedykacja była dla niego. Był inspiracją dla jej drugiego dzieła, choć jeszcze tego nie wiedział. Najpierw musiał przeczytać parę rozdziałów. Z szerokim uśmiechem zabrał się za historię.

Sobotni wieczór był deszczowy. Hayley popijała gorącą czekoladę, oglądając serial w swoim salonie. Daisy leżała przyklejona do jej uda. Cały dzień był dla nich leniwy. Deszcz pokrzyżował im plany dłuższego spaceru, więc siedziały w mieszkaniu i wychodziły tylko w potrzebie. Odstawiła w połowie pełną szklankę na stół i poszła do łazienki, a kiedy z niej wychodziła, usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Daisy już biegła do przedpokoju, szczekając głośno. Pokiwała przecząco głową i ruszyła za pupilem.

Wzięła psa na ręce, aby nie wybiegł na zewnątrz i nie patrząc uprzednio przez wizjer, otworzyła drzwi. Przemoczony Jimin stał na wycieraczce, sprawiając, że jej serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Zanim zdążyła się jednak przywitać dał krok przed siebie, zmniejszając odległość między nimi. Zamknął drzwi nogą. Położył zimne dłonie na jej policzkach i złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Jej żołądek rozsadzało stado motyli, kiedy całowali się w przedpokoju, dopóki Daisy nie zaczęła lizać ręki chłopaka, ciesząc się z jego przybycia.

Przerwał ich pocałunek i zerknął na psa, śmiejąc się. Policzki Hayley były czerwone i była wdzięczna, że jego zimne dłonie nie ruszyły się z miejsca. Nie chciała by kiedykolwiek zniknęły z jej twarzy. Chciała być tak blisko niego już zawsze, chociaż nadal do końca nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Jimin spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się szeroko, sprawiając, że też się uśmiechnęła. Było jej gorąco, ale jednocześnie zimno przez jego chłód z zewnątrz.

– Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo jestem w tobie zakochany? – zapytał.

Przełknęła głośno ślinę. Jej serce biło tak szybko jak nigdy wcześniej. Czy on naprawdę właśnie to powiedział? Czy to był tylko jej kolejny sen i za chwilę wszystko zniknie. Stanęła na palca z powrotem złączając ich usta. Upewniała się, że to dzieje się naprawdę.

– Zostaniesz na kolację? – zapytała szeptem, gdy się od niego odsunęła. Wypuściła Daisy i pies od razu uciekł do salonu. Podeszła bliżej i objęła go w talii, przytulając się do jego mokrej bluzy.

– Zostanę tak długo jak będziesz tego chciała – odparł, składając pocałunek na czubku jej głowy.


	22. Zakończenie.

Wystawiła twarz ku górze i zamknęła oczy. Wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy i smagał delikatnie jej twarz, kiedy jechali przed siebie na kolejne spotkanie autorskie. Oparła się o fotel pasażera i spojrzała na siedzącego za kierownicą chłopaka. Jego jasne włosy były w nieładzie przez rozłożony dach, a jego policzki były lekko zaróżowione. Uśmiechnęła się, czując jak jej brzuch rozsadza stado motyli. Na jego twarzy zaczął pojawiać się szeroki uśmiech i szybko odwróciła wzrok, zanim zdążył ją przyłapać kolejny raz.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Podziwiała widoki, odpływając myślami w inne miejsca. Odkąd Jimin zagościł w jej życiu na stałe, czuła, że może wszystko. Miała wrażenie, że jest lekka jak piórko, jakby niemalże mogła latać i wiedziała, że nigdy nie chce stracić tego uczucia.


End file.
